


【星昴】法醫×刑警（END）

by KAKESU



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAKESU/pseuds/KAKESU
Summary: 法醫星史郎×刑警昴流，看上去是刑偵，不過含有靈異要素(畢竟是星昴本行×)想到什麼寫什麼，一堆奇怪的設定，沒有文筆也沒有相關知識，請各界高人不要較真哈，感謝感謝!這裡設定上的昴流沒像原作X裡對人那麼冷淡，因為遭遇到的事情程度有所不同，也不知道有沒有ooc…因為星昴角色設定比較複雜，大家的星昴ooc表應該也不一致…反正這就是一個架空自嗨流水帳啦(≧ω≦)/
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. 365

【離X日還有365日的早晨】(春末)

"誒誒，新人你知道嗎？我剛聽說有新的法醫要來呢。"

才剛入職三天的昴流一臉無奈的轉頭，他右桌的前輩---山部刑警自來熟的湊到他這邊開始八卦起來。

"什麼什麼!?還有人敢來啊?"

結果路過的小泉刑警頗有興趣的加入了進來，山部刑警便放下沒什麼大反應的昴流，轉頭跟小泉聊起來了。

"可不是嗎？搞不好是被貶到這邊的吧？畢竟是那個鬧鬼的辦公室。"

"啊啊，偏偏我要待在這全市唯一有解剖台的特設警局，趕快來幾個大案子讓我偵破吧~我要升遷!調職!"

還不是你們沒法查出真相，他們才沒辦法安心離開…昴流在心裡嘆了口氣。

因最近無法偵破的案件多到有點不可思議，所以在上層的人約皇家的現任領導---昴流的祖母，出去吃飯商談之後，他就被弄到這裡來了，畢竟術業有專攻，對於沒有靈感力的一般人實在是沒法處理這方面的事。

那麼緊接著調來這裡的法醫…大概也是上層授意過來協助處理的'相關人士'，大概…會是那個人…?

"新人!一起去看看新法醫吧？現在休息時間哦。"

愛八卦的山部再次湊過來，大力的拍著昴流的肩，儼然一副老大哥的樣子，不過昴流沒反對。

畢竟全辦公室的同事都陸陸續續過去圍觀了，一個人留下太顯眼了，祖母也說過不要讓其他人注意到自己入職的目的，嗯。

一路上，昴流在內心說服自己不是因為想確定些什麼才一起去湊熱鬧的。

\-------- 

等到了法醫辦公室外面的走廊上時，昴流在心中把大家愛八卦的程度提了幾個層次。不止他們刑事組的，連交通組的、人事組的…一群人嘰嘰喳喳的像是在圍觀珍稀動物一樣，只差沒拿出瓜子嗑了。

"誒他就是新法醫?"

"喔喔長得還不錯看誒，不知道有沒有女朋友…"

"咦不會吧，小靜妳喜歡這款的嗎？西裝筆挺的斯文敗類?"

"人家又沒惹到你，怎麼突然？"

一名發現自己不是暗戀對象喜歡的類型的人事組的男子，正隔著透明落地窗對著辦公室裡面的那個天降'情敵'咬牙切齒著。

昴流只想專注的望著那個人，果然…是那個人呢…

"櫻塚 星史郎，請大家多多關照。"昴流陌生又熟悉的身影在大家議論紛紛時走出門，溫和有禮的向門外的大家打招呼之後，便轉身回去辦公室內。

他眼鏡下的琥珀色眼睛在一瞬間撞進了昴流的視線中，但那人的表情絲毫未變，彷彿不認識他一般…

也許是上層早已告知他，昴流已經來這裡了;又或是他確實已經被那個人遺忘了…想到這裡昴流馬上停止猜測下去，現在最重要的是幫助偵破那些特殊案件，私人事務先放一邊才對。

昴流看著星史郎脫下西裝外套，漫不經心的到處移動著辦公室裡的擺設，對於門外的議論聲充耳不聞。

"他在搞風水?"

"辦公室設備可以這樣隨便讓他動嗎？"

昴流也無視了它們，他感覺到隨著設備、擺設的位置調整，一股積悶已久的怨氣像是找到出口一樣，漸漸往敞開的門窗那移動。

"…那個…不好意思?"

昴流目不轉睛的盯著那個人精準毫不多餘的動作，俐落的手法…就跟那時一樣…

"皇先生!"

昴流被突然加大的聲音拉回注意力，只見原本還在他周圍的同僚們都到隔壁辦公室的走廊上了，只有他和一位跟他同期入職但叫不出來名字的新人，還站在透明落地窗前。

"啊啊嚇死我了，剛剛有一股冷風吹出來，想到那些傳聞大家都撤退了…啊!難不成皇先生膽子很大嗎?太好了!我可以跟你換一下任務安排嗎？組長說這是給那位櫻塚醫生的專門手機，麻煩你當一下我們組和醫生之間的聯絡員吧！記得加一下這隻手機的號碼!"

然後他把燙手山芋往昴流身上一扔，像是怕聽到昴流拒絕的話語一樣說完就一個百米衝刺，溜了。

"啊等…"眼看人都跑得沒影了，昴流只好無奈的接下這活，也不是不行，如果當中間聯絡人應該能更好的處理完這些案件。

於是昴流把自己的手機號碼等，可能會用上的聯絡手段都輸進這隻手機裡，然後走進去辦公室。

"好久不見，昴流君。"星史郎僅僅是瞄了他一眼，就又繼續手上的工作，使得語氣裡的帶的親暱感十分不協調。

"…聯絡用手機。"昴流努力保持臉上表情不變，他把手機推到星史郎眼前後，便打算馬上離開這裡，逃離那個人。

"所以負責聯絡的是…昴流君你嗎？"

埋葬在回憶中的熟悉的微笑突然出現，昴流愣了一下才點點頭作為回應。

笑容只是一個假象，不代表他真的為此感到開心…昴流在心裡默默告訴自己。

"裡面聯絡人目前就我一個…"突然響起的鈴聲打斷他，昴流連忙拿出自己手機，是山部刑警打來的。

"你好山部先生，請問…?"

"有案件!我已經出發了，你是負責拍照的?帶上放在你桌上的相機!"他說完便報了一串地址，也不管昴流有沒有聽清楚就掛了電話。

"啊…"昴流無言的看著寫著通話時間8秒的手機螢幕，在過於突然的言語轟炸下，昴流腦中一片混亂。

"聽起來是東京鐵塔附近。"星史郎遞來一張紙條，上面寫著剛剛光速經過昴流耳朵的地址。"那位刑警聲音太大了，不開擴音我都聽得到。"

星史郎說完話便不再看他，只專注於'整理'辦公室，這讓昴流鬆了一口氣，現在他大概還沒辦法把握他們之間的距離，在那件事情發生之後…

×××××××

血腥味充斥著鼻腔，昴流忍住想乾嘔的想法，從剛剛起他就有一絲不詳的預感，他的心叫自己停下來，但身體卻因為道德感又往前踏一步，二十歲的昴流踏入醫院的解剖室。

血跡斑斑的世界，鮮紅的…這是還新鮮的血液…

"…她剛才是不是還活著？"昴流瞪大眼睛，看著星史郎不疾不徐的給她縫合、清洗刀具。

"…如果你要以嚴謹的角度來看，還有腦波，所以，是的。"終於，完成手上工作的星史郎回應了昴流，他感到手腳冰冷，眼看著星史郎脫下面罩走了出去，昴流追了過去。

"等等，為什…"

"為什麼要這樣做?因為這是工作。抱歉，昴流君，我騙了你。"嘴上說著抱歉，但是那個人臉上卻毫無愧疚的樣子。

這是假的，對誰都溫和周到的星史郎怎麼會…

【那是因為他不打算偽裝了。】

好像有誰這麼說過…

×××××××

昴流在經歷了一連串的搭車轉車後，終於看到東京鐵塔就在眼前了，他默默想著要找個時間考駕照時…

"太慢了新人，來這邊!"聞言，他轉頭看到山部躲在隔壁巷子裡面向他招手。"記者都來了!"

山部壓低帽沿，帶領著昴流左拐右拐，要不是他們頭上戴著警帽，昴流覺得自己就像是在逃跑的犯人…抱著微妙的想法，他們終於到達事發地點。

"東京鐵塔的負責人撞破觀景台窗戶一躍而下，怪的是有目擊者說看到有人拉著他一起跳下去的。不過怎麼找…死者只有他一個。"山部刑警指指前面，"先拍照發給那位法醫，屍體砸的不成人形，移動的話怕會遺漏什麼東西，唉…我也想調職了…"

不成人形…昴流做好心理建設後，便向前走去，穿過來來往往的檢驗人員，映入眼簾的是一團生前是人的肉塊，大概只剩軀幹…因為是從一百多公尺的地方摔下來的，這樣的景象不算意外，只是腦袋裝的文字理論沒法與眼前的慘狀吻合，令昴流有種脫離現實的感覺，而且還有一股冷風吹過來…

回過神來後，昴流默默為死者祈禱了一下，然後才拿起相機開始拍攝。

\----------------

"辛苦了…嗯?昴流君身上怎麼帶有一絲怨氣。"他們的新法醫看著他拿著一疊打印出來的照片和資料走進辦公室。

"是附在屍體上的…這種情況要怎麼辦?上面指示我協助處理，但沒有具體說明。"

昴流把相關資料攤開來放在桌上，他們現在在法醫辦公室裡的會議區裡討論著，或許可以直接說是星史郎的辦公室?畢竟之前的法醫們都被嚇得把辭呈往辦公桌一甩就跑了。偌大的辦公室只有一個人在，難怪在圍觀完新法醫後就根本沒人敢經過這裡，'人'氣實在太稀薄了。

"昴流君想抓到兇手嗎？即使不能用法律制裁他?"

"…我想知道原因，殺人的原因。"昴流意有所指的抬眼望向星史郎。男人沒回應他，只是一臉認真的開始詢問昴流現場的其他狀況。

然後在他們商量好要調什麼資料之後，星史郎就示意昴流可以離開了。

"新人!你去了可真久!啊，不用回來坐辦公椅了。"山部刑警看著走進他們組辦公室，因聽到他的話而愣住的昴流，"你今日的值班時間早就結束了，恭喜安全下班哈哈~"

【當日 晚上】

回到家裡，在把'星史郎的要求'傳給山部先生之後，昴流便把手機關機了，因為看見那電話簿上新增的名字會令他坐立不安。

皇 昴流'認識'櫻塚 星史郎，在那死氣沉沉的犯罪心理學課上，昴流遇見了來旁聽的那個人。

世故、和善的社會人士，這是那時昴流對他的印象，雖然最後證明這是不盡真實的他。

在星史郎營造的假象之中他們三人一起渡過了一年，那是他目前人生最快樂的一段時間，直到星史郎親手摧毀它…

"從那之後…已經過了五年了嗎?"昴流往床沿一坐，回想起那時的快樂，然後獨自品味著現在的無趣---直到昨天的無趣。

不可否認，他就算親眼目睹星史郎'殺'了人，他也不討厭他，能再次相遇，他稱得上是高興的，只是無奈的心情也會不斷湧上來，把他的快樂吞噬殆盡…

"星史郎先生…"昴流像是怕什麼被驚動般小聲的說著，也許是他還抱有牴觸心理，在星史郎面前他無法像以前一樣這樣稱呼他。

"還剩一年，我是不是應該做出選擇…為了我們。"

【隔日 下午】

"給你，那位法醫要的資料。"山部煩躁的把一疊裝訂好的紙張塞給昴流。"…誒我說新人，可以請你委婉的告訴那位櫻塚'醫生'，調查是我們刑警負責的，好嗎？"

"那麼真不好意思了，山部刑警。"星史郎端著咖啡，從山部的背後走過來。"我記得局長有通知過大家許可我參與調查事務?"

"誒我沒聽說…總之，資料我給了。"山部沒想到會撞見了抱怨對象，只好尷尬的扯了扯嘴角，轉身離去。

"那麼…昴流君，麻煩你拿著資料跟我來吧？"星史郎微微一笑，"如你所見，我兩手都拿著杯子了。"

"……我沒那麼喜歡黑咖啡。"看著其中明顯是給他的飲品，昴流最終只有憋出這一句小小的反擊。

感覺被這人牽著鼻子走了，這樣不就還是跟以前一樣了嗎？這讓他覺得很不安，再次相遇，昴流希望這次會有不同的結局。

\------------

"請進，局長說今天要交出死因報告，所以我們得快點得出結論，剛送來的屍體我已經查看過了。"星史郎微微朝隔壁解剖室的方向點了下頭。

"結果是…?"

星史郎從辦公桌抽屜裡拿出解剖報告，"毫無疑問…是摔死，四肢分離、全身骨折…我要是自殺絕不要選這個死法。"星史郎的話讓昴流一愣，他沒辦法想像這個看起來永遠都跟'受傷'或是'疾病'無緣的人會提到自殺。

"…答案應該在你那邊。"見昴流沒什麼反應，星史郎示意他把資料拿出來。

"喔…這是東京鐵塔周邊近幾年的墜樓事故。"昴流把令他有點在意的言詞先放到一邊，拿出山部刑警給的資料，把它們攤開來平鋪在大會議桌上。

星史郎走過來仔細的看著每件案件其中的死者數量和性別，"昴流君，你說那股怨氣的終點是一名女性?"

"嗯。"昴流現在依舊可以清楚的回憶起，當他對屍體拍完照站起來時，看到空中有一個人形的黑氣，它露出一種可以說是譏諷的表情之後，在漸漸消散的黑氣中昴流看見一名女性平靜的闔上雙眼…

"那就是近年內被掩蓋掉的女性死者的案件了。"

資料數量不多，他們沒花多久時間就找到了，星史郎拿著兩張資料看了一眼，然後遞出其中一張，"你要的兇手，昴流君。"

"佐藤 繪，在東京鐵塔對面的大樓跳樓自殺，死亡日期是…去年的昨天?跟負責人的日期一致。"

"不如說他們的死亡日期是跟佐藤小姐的兒子一樣…前年的同個日期。" 星史郎把手上那份資料放到昴流眼前。

"觀景台的某處維修有遺漏，所以佐藤小姐的五歲兒子在壓著那片窗時，觀景窗鬆脫，不幸墜樓身亡。"

昴流看著資料上的照片，一臉天真的孩童面對著鏡頭燦爛的笑著。

"而負責人買通新聞記者，聯合上層把事情壓下去，沒人關注也得不到正義的審判，最終，隔年同日她選擇在鐵塔附近跳樓自殺，當然一樣被壓下去，所以她死後無法安心離開……雖然這位負責人其實是他殺，但是從因果關係來看…也可以說是自殺了。"星史郎聳聳肩，把資料拿去碎紙機裡。

"這資料意外的挺詳細的，得好好謝謝那位刑警……那麼，我想死因就不用改了。"

"可是…"不知為什麼昴流還是覺得不能接受，他感覺還什麼都沒能為他們做…

"就算昴流君你要我把死因寫成他殺，真兇也沒辦法再被懲罰了。"星史郎確認完資料都被銷毀後便走回來，琥珀色的雙眼閃過一絲陰影，但是因為昴流低着頭，所以沒有看到。

"不……我只是在想佐藤小姐會不會希望這件事情可以公諸於世呢…"昴流靠向牆壁，熟悉的無奈感再次襲來。

"負責人死了，她的怨氣也消散了…我覺得她已經達成心願了。"星史郎突然向前一步，伸出手指，撫上昴流緊皺的眉頭。"…不要露出這種表情。"

"咦？"在昴流消化掉他的話之前，星史郎就把手抽回，轉身回去填報告了。

他剛剛是在安慰我嗎？昴流覺得像是一場幻覺。在那麼久以後的首次肢體接觸…雖然過於短暫，觸感已經忘記了，但是這個'事實'讓他覺得有些輕飄飄的，彷彿心臟都長出翅膀飛了起來。

"那麼解剖報告，麻煩昴流君再轉交給你們組長…然後這份給局長。"星史郎把兩份報告交到昴流手上，但是昴流接過報告卻沒有馬上離去。"怎麼了?昴…"

"…謝謝你，星史郎先生。"趁眼前人還來不及說些什麼之前，昴流快步離開了，像是逃跑一般。

\-------

"真是的，弄那麼麻煩，繞一大圈結果還不是自殺嗎？早知道就不要問什麼眼花的目擊證人了…"在看了一眼昴流要給組長的報告後，山部十分不滿的嚷嚷著。

昴流雖然很想反駁些什麼，但是實情無法對外解釋，結果他只能好聲好氣的賠罪，"不好意思，麻煩到山部先生。"

"誒，別給我鞠躬……話說總覺得新人你應該不會來這裡，整個氣質就不是一個世界的!"山部擺擺手，坐回去椅子上，"以後要什麼資料，自己拿吧，一般文件調閱權大家都有的，有調不了的再告訴我。"

"謝謝!"聽到山部的前半句昴流以為要露餡了，還好山部沒怎麼在意這點，而且他也不想一直麻煩其他人來協助他們的工作，所以這感謝絕非是社交辭令那樣毫無溫度的言語。

"那你可以走了…啊還是新人要跟大叔們一起去喝個酒?"山部興沖沖的做了個喝酒的動作，嘴角揚起。

"…不好意思，破壞了山部先生的興致，但是我不會喝酒。"昴流盡可能的禮貌拒絕他，希望山部先生不會因此生氣…

"好吧，不過有空還是練一下酒量吧？不然哪天被灌醉就麻煩了…"山部像是想到什麼，突然喃喃低語著低下頭。

昴流不明就理的等了一會，不過看起來山部沒打算再繼續搭理他，昴流便安心的收拾東西去了。

夜有點深了，直到昴流走出大門，一個人也沒遇到，昴流在空蕩的街上走了一會，突然轉頭望向警局二樓…法醫辦公室的位置，那裡燈還亮著---

\---我剛剛在想什麼?

昴流發覺在兩天的相處下自己對星史郎的防備心幾乎歸零了，他剛剛竟然想著要去問問看他工作結束了沒，要不要一起離開…

太荒唐了，不要忘了他做過的事，現在可不是五年前。在告誡自己後，昴流強迫自己頭也不回的大步離去。他不知道在他回頭看的那時候，在辦公室的星史郎也正從上往下地望向他，只是因為角度問題，昴流看不到一手拿著手機，另一手寫著什麼的星史郎。

"…我很確定…皇那邊沒什麼問題。"星史郎看著昴流走遠，走出他的視野範圍後，便結束掉通話，把自己手機收起來。

"昴流君…小心了，危機四伏呢。"


	2. 352

【離X日還有352日的中午】(初夏)

"誒那個誰!"焦頭爛額的山部刑警從接待室走出來，眼神掃過刑事組的辦公室。

"啊不好，來做筆錄是那位麻煩大叔。"

"又在早上喝酒嗎？真是的。"

聽到周圍同事都低下頭竊竊私語著，昴流好奇的往山部的身後看過去。

"啊皇先生不要看啊啊!"不知名的某位好心人士忍不住喊出聲。

來不及了，像是在課堂上跟教授對上眼就會被叫起來回答問題一樣，山部看到昴流一臉天真的望過來便急忙喊住他。

"新人!啊不，昴流先生!這位先生的筆錄就麻煩你了，我要去洗手間一下!"山部衝了過來，把做到一半的筆錄塞到昴流手中便毫不猶豫的走了。

"那個中年大叔喝醉了，好像還有後台，小心別得罪他!"坐在昴流左邊的小泉刑警，勉勵般的拍拍他的肩膀。而沒有理由拒絕這份苦差事的昴流，只好在同事們的憐惜眼神中走進去接待室，反手把門帶上。

"嗯?沒見過的臉…新人?"一進去密閉的小房間，酒味便充斥著昴流的鼻腔。眼前癱在椅子上的中年大叔滿臉通紅的試圖瞪大眼睛打量著他。

看樣子醉得很嚴重…昴流走過去坐在他的對面，瞄了一眼手裡的記錄，酒駕肇事逃逸，還有很多相關前科，不過受害者都沒起訴，看樣子是都場外和解了。

"唉不用看了，我這次也沒撞死人，檢察官還是不能起訴我的!"渾身酒氣的大叔粗魯的把昴流手上的紙抽走，在最末尾寫上根本無法辨識的簽名。

"其他的你就照之前的填吧。"把記錄單和筆甩到桌上，目中無人的肇事者便開了接待室的門走出去。

"啊請等等…"昴流連忙拉住他的肩。"我得先向前輩問清楚才能讓你離開。"

"嘖!新人就是麻煩…你不知道我是誰嗎…"

於是新人警察只好在辦公室內聽中年大叔的自我吹噓。

"啊不好，山部先生太壞了竟然只顧自己，新人根本沒辦法應付他啊。"小泉一臉無奈的轉頭打算跟一起圍觀的同事嗑起瓜子，沒想到卻看見意想不到的臉。

"咦?醫生你怎麼來了?"

"…聽懂了沒有?還不趕快讓我離開!否則我…"本欲發作的大叔雙眼掃過昴流的臉，突然安靜下來。"唔仔細一看，小哥你長得挺不錯的…"

"不好意思這個不……咦?"話題突然轉變，讓昴流腦袋停擺了。

結果大叔看昴流沒什麼反應過來，趁機往他那邊靠近一步，一邊露出不懷好意的笑容一邊伸出手，"警察賺得不多吧?你待在這裡是浪費人才了啊警官，不如來我這…嗷!"

原本要摸上昴流臀部的手被一位穿著西裝戴眼鏡的男人緊緊抓住。

"咦?星史郎先生?"不明情況的昴流憑直覺遠離了他們一大步。

"昴流君，去幫這位先生叫計程車。"新來的法醫此時手法俐落的把掙扎著的性騷擾未遂犯反剪，然後半強迫地把他推出警局大門。

"咦他是醫生還是刑警?為什麼手法比我還熟練?"不知何時回來的山部站在一旁感嘆著。

"真是的山部先生!多虧你我們可愛的新人差點就被吃豆腐了!"小泉沒好氣的白了山部一眼。

"反正'昴流君'有'星史郎先生'啊?"剛和星史郎一起送客回來的昴流聽到山部突然來個大招，耿直的他一時之間什麼話也說不出來，星史郎也沒有回應，彷彿事不關己一樣。

"咦？還不是因為沒人敢送資料去法醫辦公室?而且醫生也沒有助手，新人才每次都去那麼久…"遲鈍的小泉什麼也沒察覺到，"唉!醫生都比我們和新人熟了!"

"誒不是…"當山部正要發揮他的八卦力時，急切響起的鈴聲拯救了昴流。

"…咦學校？…好。"掛掉電話的山部看來是暫時不想追究這件事情了，"…市內高中的一個教職員死在他辦公室，小泉和新人跟我來，其他人不要趁機摸魚啊，等下組長開完會就回來了。"

"…那昴流君，照片一樣麻煩你了。"從剛剛起就一直微笑著的星史郎用著有點疏離的語氣說著，雖然是在對著昴流說話，但星史郎連看也沒看昴流一眼。

怎麼回事?昴流默默目送他離開，就算是他也可以輕易察覺到星史郎的冷淡…

"喂！新人不要呆站著!還不趕快動起來!"

"啊，不好意思。"

×××× 

到了案發現場---某高中三年級導師辦公室

"哇這一看就知道是兇殺案，嗑了藥也不會這樣自殘吧？"小泉走近看了一會後，便走回來和門口的山部報告。

屍體的臉和四肢被利刃切割開，看得出來兇手對他有極深的恨意，因為臉部的皮膚都被割得外翻了，露出裡面的肌肉纖維和部分頭骨…昴流微微一皺眉，開始仔細拍照。

根據資料，被害人是帶今年畢業的三年C班，據其他教職員說他平時待人和善，對學生也關愛有加，所以大家都對他的慘死十分意外。

"別廢話了，還不去調一下走廊監視器。"山部遠遠的望了屍體一眼，看樣子還是不太願意靠近看。

"不用調了山部先生，聽說剛剛有人來投案了。"接到學校電話的小泉把他們帶到樓下的空教室之後又走出去，過了幾分鐘後領了兩個男學生進來。"夏川君和冬月君。

唔，夏川長得很高大，要殺死一個身高與他接近的成年人應該不是問題…冬月則身材一般，兩個人是…共犯?昴流看到嫌疑人們便開始思考著。

"…監視影像還是得調的!這裡交給我和新人，小泉你去調。"山部刑警把滿頭大汗試圖走進來吹冷氣的小泉又推了出去。

小泉還沒走一秒，站在他們面前的夏川看山部刑警一轉回身就一臉憤怒的喊道，"是我做的…!他只是差點變成受害者而已!"

"呃什麼情況?夏川君，可以冷靜下來跟我們說清楚嗎？"一頭霧水的山部伸出雙手扶住夏川的肩膀，試圖安撫明顯很激動的男學生並把他帶出門外。"我去左邊辦公室，冬月君就麻煩新人了。"

這是山部示意要把這兩個涉案人分開詢問的意思，所以昴流走向從剛才就一直低著頭沉默的冬月，靠近看發現他似乎在微微發抖，於是昴流伸出手試圖輕拍他的肩膀使他安心下來，沒想到才剛伸出的手就被冬月揮開了。

"啊…抱歉。"兩個人的聲音重疊在一起。冬月說完就又把頭壓得更低了，昴流不禁在內心後悔剛剛的魯莽，他應該更謹慎對待處於受驚下的人。

"那我們到右邊會客室吧？"

×××××

"唉…所以我才討厭那些仗著自己後台硬到處搞事情的人。"當他們結束取證後，山部跟著昴流走進法醫辦公室。

"啊山部刑警，謝謝你上次給的詳細資料。"星史郎幫他們拉開門，"要進來喝杯茶嗎？"

"不，我就不打擾'你們'做解剖報告了，屍體等下就送來。"山部特意加重語氣，用懷疑的眼神望了星史郎一眼後才離去。

看著山部把門闔上，昴流才抬腳走去會議桌前，他把資料攤開無奈地嘆了口氣，唉，感覺要招架不住山部先生了…

星史郎給他倒了一杯茶，飄著淡雅清香的飲品，上次昴流隨口提到的，他果然記下來了…就算可能是特意安排的人設，還是不得不佩服一下。這讓昴流有點好奇，在那年、在他們面前，經營著完美的形象的星史郎…他會不會有感到煩躁的時候?

/我想了解你，但是在幻象的遮蔽下，我無從著手。/

昴流看著星史郎在他對面坐下來，開始翻閱檔案，他的眼鏡…

"星史郎先生，在我面前不需要戴著眼鏡吧？"在昴流認知到自己在說什麼之前，言語已經充斥在安靜的房間中。

"嗯?昴流君你說了什麼?"

明知故問，星史郎笑盈盈的望著他，但這種手段已經不再對他起作用了，昴流放慢語速清楚地重申，"我知道你的視力很好，你曾經告訴過我的，除非那也是你的謊…"

"很抱歉，我拒絕昴流君你的要求。"星史郎直接地打斷昴流，他收起微笑，低頭回去看手中的資料。"我找不到理由為了你改變。"

"星…"

"案件內容?"結果星史郎再次打斷他，"想聊天的話你可以去找山部刑警。"

看來是無法再靠近一步了，縱然是令人沮喪的發展，但是…

"我知道，昴流你不會就這樣放棄的。"他回想起他的姐姐北都對他說過的話。"你遠比祖母以為的還要固執呢。"

"所以就算會感到痛苦，我還是希望昴流選擇不會後悔的路，要相信那段日子不是毫無意義的。"

/我，想相信…/

×××××

"背後有勢力的老師對學生性要脅啊…"聽完昴流的轉述之後，星史郎瞄了一眼被害者的姓…嗯，雖然有些模糊，但確實有點印象。

"聽夏川君說因為班上有女同學說過被老師性騷亂，所以在被老師叫去辦公室時，就隨手帶上美術課用的切割刀。"

"然後就真用上了…聽起來沒什麼爭議點，等待會我完成解剖報告就…"

"但是，我有幾件有點在意的事，我看到老師的靈看到夏川君被其他刑警帶走後，又看了冬月君很久才離開。"昴流沉思著，很明顯他們目前所知的還不是真相。

/還有那個…反應/

"不知道是不是我想太多…我覺得冬月君不大對勁，不像是夏川君說得只是個一起被叫去，然後旁觀了全程的準受害者。"

"那應該再去向冬月君確認一下。我先去完成解剖。"

"好。"看著星史郎起身離去，昴流大概估算了一下時間，然後對著資料上的電話號碼撥號，"冬月君?等下有空嗎？"

×××

他們三人走在商店街上，已經昏暗的天空被周圍店家的招牌點亮，就算在某處有悲傷的案件，人們也依舊過他們原本的生活，沒人在乎別人。所以昴流才會當刑警，想要解決案件、幫助那些人，儘管大多只是看到了更多各式各樣的無奈和悲傷。

"是有什麼問題嗎？"不出幾分鐘，按耐不住的男學生先開口了。

"是有蠻多問題的…昴流君，你先吧。"星史郎放慢步伐，把空間讓給他們。

"那個不好意思，讓冬月君特意出來…"

"客套話就不用了，我等下還有跟人約。"之前看似安靜的學生，跟此時彷彿判若兩人。這讓昴流更加確定了他們的猜測是對的。

"其實你才是老師的真正受害者吧？在先前我想拍你的肩時…如果按夏川君說的，你根本沒有被老師碰到，但是對於男人向你們伸出的手，你明顯比夏川君還抗拒。"

"…果然言語表情可以靠劇本，但是下意識動作就沒辦法了啊，真不愧是刑警。"如此平淡的語氣，看來冬月已經猜到他被叫出來的理由了，"那麼你們要把我逮捕起來嗎？作為共犯什麼的。”

"不，我們想知道真相。"在他們離開警局前，星史郎就跟他說過不管怎樣他都不會更改報告，夏川還是唯一犯人。昴流雖然不太能接受，但是看著星史郎銳利的目光，他一時間想不到什麼可以說服星史郎的話。

"…你們該不會拿著錄音設備吧？算了，說出來我也比較舒服。我是照實跟夏川說的，原本我是無所謂的，不過夏川堅持說他來殺了老師，以及擔任受害人…真是個熱血的好人呢。"冬月像是感嘆般搖了搖頭，然後滑開手機，手指動了起來…是在用聊天軟體?轉頭就忘了單獨扛起一切的朋友，昴流覺得有些難過。

"遺體臉上和下半身的刀數明顯比較多，而且深淺不一，淺的刀數特別多…這部分是你砍的吧？"星史郎看著冬月，"我只是想確認而已，沒有打算以此來給你安什麼遺體毀損罪，安心吧。"

"正解，我是真的討厭他，要不是…啊順便告訴你們，老師和我之間是交易關係，只是他老是沒有把錢準時給我，而當我說要退出時，他也確實威脅過我說要讓我完蛋…"剛才一直垂著眼盯著手機螢幕看的冬月突然抬起頭來直視他們，"我的新東家來接我了，沒事的話我就離開了。"

冬月對他們微微鞠躬後，便朝遠方一個男人跑去。昴流本來還想追過去，結果因為看到是熟面孔便愣住了。

"咦?那不是早上那位喝醉的大叔…?"

"…昴流君，我們走吧。"星史郎突然拉住昴流的手臂，往跟冬月他們的反方向走去。

"等等!星史郎先生，可是冬月他…"昴流馬上掙扎著停了下來。

"如果昴流君想執行你所認為的正確的話，我覺得沒有這個必要。"星史郎收緊抓住昴流的手，鏡片下的眼睛看不出情緒，"不管是夏川君還是冬月君，他們所承受的是他們甘願承受的…就算昴流君插手，他們不一定會比較幸福。"

"可是難道我們就這樣看著嗎?"

"我只是說出我的看法而已，昴流君堅持要追過去的話…"星史郎突然鬆開手，遠離他一步，"這是你的選擇，我不會干涉。"

跟昨天早上一樣冷淡的眼神，只是這次連微笑都沒有…昴流瞬間明白了:那假的微笑是給當時在場的其他人的，而冷淡還是給他的。

"你在生氣嗎？我哪裡讓你不滿意的話，你可以直接說出來…用不著這樣。"昴流感覺很難受，好像胃都揪了起來一樣…星史郎對他感到失望了嗎？

"昴流君希望我在乎你嗎？"

"什…

"說實話，我很驚訝。就算經歷了那件事情，你還是沒有改變…還是一樣只為了別人而活。是我做得還不夠過分，還是昴流君本身就已經壞掉了?"

這是星史郎第一次主動提到那件事，回憶又湧上來，昴流忍住想馬上離開的心情，現在逃跑的話，他們關係只會越來越差。昴流知道星史郎的言語對他的殺傷力有多大，所以他必須掌握主導權。

"我改變了，只是你不知道而已。"

"喔?願聞其詳。"

"作為交換，我有事想問你。"昴流看著星史郎微瞇起眼衡量起來，如果他覺得自己沒這種價值的話…此時雨點漸漸從天空落下來，打在昴流緊繃著的身子上。

"可以。你說吧。"

昴流默默做了個深呼吸。

"…我最近'察覺'到了，星史郎先生……"昴流盡可能地使自己的聲音聽起來平穩一點，眼睛直視那鏡片下，對他來說的'真實的星史郎'。"我一直喜歡你。"

星史郎微微揚起嘴角，看不出是因為高興還是在嘲笑他，不過昴流本來就沒抱什麼希望，想要喜歡的人喜歡自己本來就不容易，何況是這個人…起碼他終於傳達給他了。

"那麼如果我說，我希望你不要追過去呢？"

如果是自己跟別人的話，別人。

若是別人和星史郎的話…

昴流在心裡掙扎了一會，嘆了口氣，"好，我可以不追。"

/我想選擇你。/

星史郎沒有繼續說話，只是安靜且面無表情的看著昴流。

"…那麼我想問，你中午和剛剛突然改變態度的原因。"雨勢大了起來，街道上的行人紛紛從他們身邊跑過，對比他們倆人就宛如雕像一般靜止。

在昴流懷疑他們會一直這樣對視下去時，星史郎突然把眼鏡收起來，在昴流還來不及反應之前，他伸出手把昴流推進一旁的小巷子裡，把他逼得緊貼牆上，星史郎原本拿著的公事包不知何時已落在一旁，但昴流已經無暇顧及其他了。

出口被星史郎身子堵住了，現在昴流處於一個黑暗而封閉的狹小空間---危險的環境，昴流下意識想去確認他的佩槍有沒有帶著，結果剛伸出的手立即就被星史郎抓住。

"剛才那個男人，早上想偷摸你。然後昴流君為了別人，剛才還想去以身犯險。"星史郎用身高優勢擋住了原本會打在昴流身上的雨水。"我不想在乎一個不在乎自己的人。"

"但你不是在生氣嗎？"

"噓。"

正當昴流好像要抓到一點頭緒時，星史郎突然伸手抬起他的下頜，低頭吻上昴流的唇。在他們接觸前的瞬間，昴流連忙閉上雙眼。

雖然就只是一個簡單的輕吻，嘴唇貼著嘴唇，他們誰都沒有更進一步的動作，但昴流始終閉著眼憋著氣的認真樣子，令星史郎覺得有點想笑。所以星史郎就一直看著，直到昴流缺氧到身子晃了一下時，他才退開。

"這不算性騷擾刑警吧？"對比昴流微微喘著氣，星史郎則一派輕鬆的樣子，甚至在打趣的同時還有餘裕拿出手機打字。

"…如果對方不願意的話才算。"昴流小小聲的說，看著星史郎收起手機撿起包，從裡面拿出一把折疊傘，遞給他。

昴流才注意到雨大到連巷子外店家的霓虹燈都變得似馬賽克般的色塊。他連忙接過傘撐開它，走近星史郎一點，把他們兩個都囊括進來。

"我沒記錯的話，我們應該不同路。"沒想到星史郎略略把西裝上殘留的雨滴拍掉後，便走出傘的遮蔽範圍，"而且我有聯絡認識的人來接我了，傘是給你用的。" 

"咦，誰…"話衝出口，昴流馬上就遲疑了，他覺得自己應該沒有資格過問什麼，就算剛剛他們…但也可能只是那個人一時興起的惡作劇而已。所以昴流還是把剩下的話吞回去了，默默期望著星史郎沒有聽到，但總是事與願違。

"是住我家的…"星史郎故意拉慢語速，看著昴流明顯因為他的言語表情變得僵硬，"附近的舊識。"

"…啊好，那麼我也回去了。"發覺自己被捉弄的昴流乾巴巴的回答，看著星史郎背對著他、漸漸遠離他，然後那個人在踏出小巷前突然回頭。

"對了…昴流君，下次別忘了呼吸。"

離去的星史郎拋來的話，直到十幾秒後昴流才接收到裡面的意思，下次……。希望等下行人不會太在意他壓得極低的傘。

×××××

載著星史郎的黑色轎車駛出街道，自他上車起，車裡就一片靜默，直到眼前紅色的燈號亮起，星史郎的'舊識'才藉由後視鏡看向他。

"咦？櫻塚醫生的眼鏡？"

"雨大，先收起來了。"

"你不是都有準備傘…"

"給一隻可愛的小動物了。"

"咦？看不出來你是那麼有愛心的人…那監視對象呢？"

"不知道，那麼晚了應該早就下班回去了吧？"星史郎提起眼對上來自前座的探究目光。"司機，綠燈了。"

×××××

【隔日 早上】

'鈴鈴…嚓。'鬧鐘響了，然後它飛快地被主人關掉。

好不容易渡過夜晚的昴流馬上從床上起身走去陽台，把晾乾的折疊傘整理好收到包裡，然後才回去盥洗，結果走出浴室，他又忍不住再去看了一眼放在客廳的包包…傘確實放進去了。

稍微安心點的昴流這才走去廚房吃他千篇一律的白吐司，再配上一杯牛奶，然後他發現自己又看向客廳。

…這絕對是因為進展太快了，因為對比起以前，在那一年內他們沒有什麼實質進展，雖然昴流確實打算要在那一天去跟星史郎告白的，果然總是事與願違呢，不過，幸好他還來得及說出口。

現在在很遠的地方的北都如果知道他們在相遇後兩周內就親上了的話，大概會大笑著說什麼'小別勝新婚'、'姐姐我支持你們哦'。

想到這，昴流微微一笑，在夜裡他把昨天他們的對話在腦海中左思右想，還有那個吻…就算星史郎沒有明說，但是昴流覺得這大概可以看做是對他的告白的回應。

出門的時間還沒到嗎？比平常快解決早餐的昴流背起包包杵在家門口，一眼不眨的看著手機畫面上的電子數字，他覺得已經看了很久，但它彷彿不會動了一般，連一分鐘都沒過去。

算了，就提早出門吧，剛好可以先去找星史郎把傘還給他。

當昴流準備把手機收起來時，鈴聲響了，他快速地把手機拿正看了眼螢幕，是他祖母打來的，昴流愣了一下才滑開接聽鍵。

"祖母?請問您有什麼事嗎？"

"早上好，昴流…我就直接說了，在前些日子的定期飯局中，我得知那個櫻塚家的也…想必昴流已經見到他了吧？"

對於祖母提起這件事，昴流不是很意外，畢竟她是現任的皇家管理人，跟'上層'的溝通中肯定少不了提到關於他們兩家的事，只是在這個時候，他不禁希望他錯過這通電話，"是，關於這個我…"

"昴流，不要鬆懈了。"平淡的話語澆滅了昴流難得的雀躍心情。


	3. 290

【離X日還有290日的晚上】(夏末)

炎炎夏日，只有晚上稱得上是宜人的溫度，但是終於漫長的夏天也快結束了。

負責這周的晚間巡邏的一名警察漫不經心的走在街上，繞過蹲在轉角嘔吐的上班族，他一邊在心裡吐槽著'怎麼又喝掛了'，一邊抬腳繼續轉進巷子裡。他拿著手電筒隨意的查看每條小巷子，這裡沒人、這裡沒事、這裡沒…喔有一隻黑貓。終於到了最後一條小巷入口，他確認一下時間，晚上9:30。

"報告，我這邊沒有異狀，9:30結束巡…"正當他對著無線電進行例行報告時，有個怪聲從還沒查看的巷子裡傳來。

'嚓嚓!'

"什麼東西！"他放下無線電把手電筒照向巷子深處，裡面好像看到有個影子在動，小動物?

手貼上警棍，他慢慢走向巷子裡面，盡頭是不知道哪個無良人士丟棄的一堆垃圾袋，最上面的垃圾袋裡有什麼在動著，看來這就是聲音的源頭，他急忙扯破袋子然後拿手電照過去……幾隻老鼠正啃咬著一張人臉。

在微微一愣後，他連忙把老鼠趕走，伸手把周圍垃圾撥開，試圖把被埋在裡面的人救出來。"喂！還活著嗎？"

經過幾分鐘的'救援'後，他終於理解了這人已經死了的這個事實，因為垃圾堆底下沒有什麼身體，它所擁有的就是那張臉皮。

"得…得聯絡刑事組的…"顫抖著再次拿起無線電，結果還沒按下通話鍵，口鼻就被一塊布捂住，他下意識的掙扎著，結果因為急促的呼吸他反而大量吸入布料上沾的乙醚，他隨即失去意識。

【隔日 早上】

準時踩點上班的昴流跟周圍同僚打完招呼，連包都還沒放下，他辦公桌上的電話就響了，是局長內線。昴流只好背著包打算直接去局長那裡報到。

結果還沒敲開局長室的門，就正面遇上剛轉過轉角，從另一邊走廊過來的星史郎。

他們倆人都被找來，可見這是來自'上層'公安委員會的特別指令，看來他單方面的'冷落'就到此為止了。

"喔，你們來啦，那邊請坐啊。"戴著銀框眼鏡的局長是個大概四十多歲的大叔，說話口吻就像昴流目前的租屋處樓下賣便當的大叔一樣，見到局長的第一眼，昴流就感覺他十分平易近人，不過後來他又想也許這只是熟知階層的社會人表現也不一定。

雖然局長表面上是他們的上司，但是因為皇家和櫻塚家是直屬警界上層的公安委員會的，所以其實他和星史郎的地位要比警局局長高。雖說近幾年他們家族的地位因為星史郎有點……。

/停下來。/昴流提醒自己，/老是沉浸於'過去'的話，對'現在'毫無幫助。/

×××××

"連續殺警?真是十分大膽啊。昴流君也這麼覺得？"

在聽完案件大概後星史郎突然把話題拋給昴流，下意識轉頭看向星史郎的昴流發現原來星史郎也看了過來，四目相對，昴流配合的點點頭後才慢慢移開視線。

"咳咳!"坐在他們對面的局長發出聲音，試圖拉回對面兩人的注意力，"他們的遺體在今早被發現，放置在一起。第一個遇害的同仁是我們隔壁隔壁區的，第二個是隔壁區的……"

"所以局長意思是，按照規律，犯人應該已經在我們區中物色目標了?"星史郎接口，昴流繼續安靜的聽著他們的對話。

"就是這樣，所以說上層現在很焦躁啊，要是再發生一起的話…大概要壓不住了，等到被媒體爆出來，民眾一定會質疑目前公安委員會的成員，所以他們希望這起連續殺警案的受害人不要再增加了。"局長拿出一疊文件夾，推向他們。

"在其他組繼續搜查時，希望櫻塚先生和皇先生能藉由法醫學或是靈異什麼的方向著手，提供給我們關於犯人的線索，越快越好，麻煩你們了。"局長站起來對他們微微鞠躬，拿著資料的昴流和星史郎也回了禮才離開。

××××

"那麼昴流君，麻煩直接跟我走吧。"門一合上星史郎便馬上開口。"早點開始早點下班。"

面對星史郎無懈可擊的理由，昴流只能乖乖跟在星史郎身後走，看來他一整天都得泡在法醫辦公室了。

然後他們在途中遇到坐昴流隔壁桌的小泉刑警。

"啊昴流，我聽山部先生說了，這可是件大案子，就算只是幫法醫先生打下手也要好好幹啊。"昴流入職經過兩個月後小泉對他的稱呼已經變了，不跟山部一樣繼續叫昴流為'新人'了。

"法醫先生，我們組的昴流就交給你啦。"

"小泉先生放心吧，我會好好照顧昴流君的。"

昴流決定無視這聽起來怪怪的對話，因為小泉說話本來就缺根筋，但是星史郎總是會配合人說話，如果是山部刑警的話，他大概會毫不留情的打斷小泉，把他趕回去工作。

尤其是當小泉遇上星史郎和昴流時，星史郎總是會時不時朝話題走向添把柴火，像是現在，昴流感覺星史郎在順著小泉無意的話語捉弄他，不知道是覺得很有趣還是其他什麼的…不知道說什麼好的昴流只能假裝沒聽到。

昴流的祖母常常告誡他，在現代化的時代，上層的方針是對一般民眾隱藏有關'靈力'/'靈魂'那些非科學的事情，所以在做秘密任務的他們應該保持低調，因為他們的工作內容還有本身就持有著靈力，如果周圍人對他們產生興趣，進而可能接觸到非科學的那一面世界---這是上層極力想避免的。

昴流看著眼前一搭一唱的兩人猶豫了一下，不過當聽到小泉說了'記得有空回娘家來呀'什麼的，昴流想起了一臉八卦的山部刑警，要是等下遇到他的話…昴流趕緊打斷眼前的人。

"那個…星史郎先生，時間。"

"啊，不好意思，那小泉先生我們下次再聊吧。"

/拜託不要有下次了。/昴流在心裡默默反對著。

×××××

【當日 下午】

終於完成了，昴流小心翼翼地清點完解剖工具的數量，確認一切沒問題後，離開解剖室。他們剛剛處理完兩具遺體的解剖，雖說主刀是星史郎就是了，昴流只是一邊檢查是否有'靈'的痕跡一邊擔任他的助手。

昴流回到隔壁的法醫辦公室，已經坐在會議桌前的星史郎向他招手示意要他坐過來。

"我直接說結論，犯人不只一個人。"

"？"所謂內行看門道，外行湊熱鬧。非醫學專業的昴流只能當個稱職的聽眾了。

"應該是合謀作案，從傷口看雖然是同把刀具，但是每具遺體的傷口深淺平均值差很多。"

"意思是…雖然用的是同個凶器，但動手的是不同人?"

"是的，還是力量差很多的人，可能是體格或是性別不同造成的差異。"

傷口深淺嗎?大概約兩個月前的案件也有提到過這個……

"總之，要特別小心。"星史郎把解剖報告整理好，放到文件夾中，他瞄了思索著什麼的昴流一眼。"你也看到了，犯人的殺人手法。"

第一個被害者大概是活生生的被割下臉皮，失血過多死去，然後被分屍。

第二個被害者是除了頭部完好以外，四肢被剁爛、壓扁。

而且犯人們明顯還在練手，因為他們軀幹上都有無數刀痕，但穿在外面的衣物卻沒有與這些痕跡相符的破損位置…這代表被害者都是先被脫掉衣服，等犯人割夠了後才用原本預定的方式殺了他們，然後再把他們衣服穿好，遮住了'練習'的痕跡，只呈現出'成果'。

"那麼昴流君從遺體上殘留的魂有找到什麼其他線索嗎？我剛剛感覺到你有使用靈力。"

"他沒看到兇手的臉，只知道他是被帶去山上的一間木屋裡，雖然稍微有看到沿路的景色但是景象實在是很模糊，無法準確知道是哪間木屋…"因為殘留的只有一絲'思念'，昴流無法清楚的提取出影像。

"昴流君等下有空嗎？"星史郎站起來，繞過昴流，開始收拾辦公桌。"趁著你還記憶猶新，我們照著記憶中的影像找找看吧。"

昴流瞬間理解這個提議的原因---這是不能跟刑事組的同事說明入手管道的線索，所以他們只能先自己去排查了，昴流拿起背包跟上已經走出辦公室的星史郎。

×××××

星史郎的車停在半山腰，幸好這座山的周邊景點十分好認，從記憶能看出犯人的殺人分屍地點就在這裡的一間破舊的小木屋裡。不過麻煩的是這座山裡不乏木屋，就算排除掉觀光住宿用的，還有一堆私人搭建的，他們只能依靠那模糊不清的記憶和經驗來盡力找出可能性大的了。

"如果有找到疑似目標的話聯絡我，我再請局長聯繫你們組的人，雖然不知道他會怎麼跟他們解釋線索來源就是了。"

現在是下午5:30，他們定好兩小時後，不論有沒有找到都先回來這裡集合。昴流再三確認他東西有帶齊後，便打算準備離開。 

"等等。"

星史郎突然叫住昴流，他伸出手，像是要擁抱昴流一般，右手圈住他的腰，這個距離…想起那個吻的昴流當場愣住，無法抉擇出該怎麼做，他既不敢主動拉近距離，也不願推開星史郎。

結果那個人伸手似乎只是為了幫昴流撫去制服上的灰塵而已，星史郎隨手拍了拍昴流的後背，正當昴流有些放鬆下來時，星史郎突然低頭湊近他的左耳悄聲道，"不要太著急自己闖進去喔。"

"要先聯絡你，我記下了。"感覺耳朵要燒起來了，昴流看著星史郎轉身離去後才敢伸手揉了一下左耳。

記憶中最後明確的線索是石頭路，因為前方的石頭路分岔了，所以他們決定分頭進行，昴流負責左邊那條，星史郎去右邊那條。

×××

昴流在隨身筆記本上劃了一個叉，才經過了大概半小時多，這就已經是第四個叉了。不知道星史郎那邊如何了，昴流看了一眼手機螢幕，沒有新訊息。

螢幕上面，他們最後一次私人交談的時間停留在兩個月前，就是昴流撐著星史郎給的傘回家的那天。

那天回到家的昴流拿著手機在房間裡踱步，他看著聊天介面左思右想，在一陣子的刪刪改改之後，他最後還是只擠出了'謝謝你的傘，我明天還你，晚安。'如此乾巴巴、無關緊要的文字，在按下送出鍵之後，他就想把它收回了。

不過在糾結幾分鐘後，昴流決定馬上躺好睡覺去，為了剛收到的星史郎的回覆---'那麼我很期待明天，晚安。'

現在想想真是諷刺，結果隔天早上在接到祖母的那通電話之後，昴流決定先跟星史郎拉開距離，避免讓祖母發現他對害了他們家族的人抱有那樣的想法。

所以提早到警局的昴流像是作賊一般，確認星史郎還沒有到辦公室後，把晾乾的折疊傘放在星史郎的桌上，再附上一張寫著謝謝的便條之後，他像是逃跑般的快步離開了。

然後他的'冷落'就開始了，就算遇上命案非得去法醫辦公室幫忙，昴流也只跟星史郎談公事，而在他安靜的處理完該辦的事後，便立即向辦公室的主人道別，反正就是能不交談就不交談，能離開就不停留。

起初這樣做昴流覺得有點愧疚，每天上班前還會尋思著如果星史郎問起，他要怎麼回答他、要怎麼選擇，但是星史郎一直沒有問，而且每次昴流提前離開也沒有絲毫要挽留的意思，就好像那天他們不是接了個吻而是打了一架一樣，關係變得比第一天還疏遠。

這讓昴流在無奈之餘又有點不滿，然後在察覺到不滿的原因後他又感到愧疚，今人無言的死循環。

不知不覺他又在想星史郎的事了，察覺到這點時昴流馬上把這煩惱先放到一邊，看著手機上的簡易周邊地圖，選定了下一個目標，這間比較遠一些，大概要再走十多分鐘才會到達。

×××××

原本昴流打算到達後先喝點水休息一下再開始搜查的，但是到達目的地後他注意到它周圍的'氣'跟前幾個木屋周邊相比十分沉重，很可疑，然後昴流發覺空氣也有點悶，該不會…他抬頭望向天空，一滴雨正好打在他臉上。

果然，原本就有些陰的天空開始落下雨點，昴流翻了一下背包，他還是忘了帶傘，不過他現在是要去勘查可能是犯人'工作室'的地方，打傘也太張揚了。

昴流把視線拉回到眼前，一間破舊的小木屋，它的部分木條上還長了不知名蕈類和植物，木屋周圍散落著一些沾滿泥巴的防水布和廢棄鐵桶，乍看之下就像是荒廢多年一樣，不過通往木屋的小路沒有被附近生長濃密的雜草完全覆蓋住，這是它近期內還有人走過的證明。

昴流先是環顧四周，沒見到任何人影，他拿出手機遠遠的拍了下房屋照片，然後才蹲低身子，小心翼翼地接近木屋，窗戶封死且窗簾拉上，無法看到裡面的狀況，昴流走到門前，戴上手套，拉了下門手把，果然鎖上了，總之這裡十分可疑，先記錄下來。

於是昴流遠離了房屋，拿出手機，打算先把照片和地址傳給星史郎，雖然因為下著雨照片實在是稱不上清晰，昴流看了上傳進度條一眼後開始把準確的地址打上對話框。

突然，他被一塊布捂住口鼻。

糟糕!肯定是犯人利用雨聲的掩護摸到他身邊的。

昴流努力憋著氣試圖掙脫身後那個人抱住他手臂的手。但因一開始微微吸入的氣體開始緩緩起作用了，昴流只覺得身體越來越使不出力。

"可惡!這傢伙好難纏!"昴流身後的人大聲抱怨著。

"嘖，壓制好他，我來幫你!"雖然雨聲使聲音變得模糊但昴流還是可分辨出另一道聲音是女生的聲音。

還有一個犯人也在嗎？!

話音剛落，昴流隨即被從他側面踢來的鞋子擊中小腿，他因重心不穩的摔倒在泥地上，然後在昴流還爬起來之前口鼻就再次被布掩蓋。

/糟糕，地址還沒…/昴流的視野開始變得模糊又狹窄，最終，他不情願的閉上眼睛。

此時摔落在昴流旁邊的手機，螢幕上只有一張模糊的照片旁邊寫著成功上傳。

【??? ???】

'啪噠啪噠…'

從不遠處傳來雨點打在建築物上的聲音，意識漸漸浮出水面，昴流睜開眼，發現自己坐在一張木製椅子上，雙手被反綁在背後，腳也分別被綁在兩隻椅腳上。他感覺頸部十分酸痛，也不知道他維持這個低着頭的姿勢多久了。

昴流回想著他昏過去前發生的事…無庸置疑，是犯人們把他迷昏然後帶到這木屋裡面的，果然這裡就是他們要找的地方了。

昴流掙扎了一下發現繩子沒有鬆動的跡象，而且，他的靈力也無法對'物'起作用…看來暫時是不能移動了。

天花板掛了一盞小燈，是舊式的燈泡，昴流藉由它昏暗的光環顧四周---一間除了牆和門外什麼都沒有的房間。犯人沒有打算留給他任何東西，所以當然，他的包也不在這裡，

之前被淋濕的警服現在還有部分濕氣感，看來應該還沒過多久，窗簾外感覺也還是暗的，所以大概是同日的晚上，還沒到凌晨…不過他現在感覺腦袋十分昏沉，太陽穴周圍還有點熱---不好，看來他發燒了。

'咔嚓。'突然有開鎖聲從門的方向傳來。是犯人回來了…?

偏偏在這種時候，昴流試圖集中靈力想等下拿來製造機會用，但也因為頭疼而無法成功，他只能死命地盯著門把手，希望它能堅持久一點。

/明天，我的遺體會送到星史郎先生那邊嗎…/

大概是腦袋已經擠不出來什麼方法了，所以昴流的思路反而朝著一些奇怪的方向發展。之前的被害者也是像他這樣，只能眼睜睜的看著犯人靠近，卻無能為力吧，這不得不感嘆一下犯人還算小心謹慎，沒有留下任何機會給他們。

終究，把手還是彎了個弧度，吱啊一聲門滑開了。

結果是渾身濕透的星史郎走了進來，而且他手上拿的不是一貫的公事包，取而代之的是一個小工具箱。

"星史郎先生!你怎麼會…" 昴流看著星史郎關上門、擦乾眼鏡，然後把它收到襯衫口袋裡， "啊還有犯人…"

"放心吧，如果我想得沒錯的話，他們現在應該在宿舍，那邊的管理很嚴格的。"星史郎走到昴流面前，半跪下來打開工具箱，裡面放有一堆常見的五金工具和昴流叫不出來的東西，剛剛星史郎使用的開鎖工具也是裡面的一員。

"宿舍…你知道犯人是誰了嗎？"

"以犯案時間和棄屍時間來看應該是大學生吧，不過現階段我只知道他們的學校是哪間，犯人具體是誰還沒有眉目。"星史郎從工具箱裡拿出小刀小心的割斷束縛住昴流的粗麻繩。

"…謝謝。"終於得到自由的昴流揉著長時間被捆住的手腕。從他醒來起就覺得在繩子底下的皮膚又麻又熱、隱隱作痛著。

"話說最近昴流君是在躲著我吧？" 收好工具站起來的星史郎突然說出昴流以為他不會說的話。"難不成是…那個吻太唐突了？很討厭？"

"咦？不!不是這樣的。"面對一堆問題昴流無從下手，他想好好表達他的感受但是有些事情又不好說出來，昴流焦躁不安的收緊雙手。

"停下來，手腕瘀青了還有點滲血。"星史郎拉住昴流壓著傷處的手。"先到我家去吧？去處理一下傷口，我想你那裡大概沒有醫療工具。"

其實是有的，昴流想起他搬進去現在的住所時，北都還叮嚀他說皇家的人經常需要涉入危險之中，所以起碼在家裡要準備完整的應急用醫療箱，如果能自己處理傷口就再好不過了。

"不過有阿星在嘛！昴流趕快把那醫生弄回家吧。"北都那時還打趣他，讓他十分尷尬。

況且現在他應該繼續跟星史郎保持距離，但是---

"好。"昴流鬼使神差的同意了。

/就待一下下應該沒關係吧。/

"那昴流君先在這裡等下，我先去車上拿傘。"正當星史郎手要摸上門把時，門先被打開了。

"怎麼沒鎖…咦??"一個呆愣在門口的年輕人出現在他們眼前，他左手拿著昴流的背包，右手還停在門把上。

這聲音…是當初從他身後襲擊他的人!

昴流馬上想到他的佩槍大概也在這人身上，如果在這麼近的距離，就算是小孩也可以把子彈準確的射到星史郎身上的，於是他衝向門口。

"讓開!"昴流大吼道，星史郎聞言飛快的閃到一邊，給他讓出進攻的路。

就算狀態不佳但不影響昴流施展出一個完美的踢擊，鞋跟準確的擊中犯人的下顎，那人馬上摔出門外昏過去。

"哈…他怎麼會來…?"看到危機解除，昴流喘著氣把犯人拖進屋內，拿回他的背包，草草的確認一下他的東西有沒有缺少。

"也許是特意選擇這個時候吧？反過來想，舍監很嚴格的話，想以此來製造不在場證明也可以理解。"星史郎聳聳肩，打量著蹲坐在地的昴流。"你不舒服?"

"我想…大概有點發燒。"喔貼心的犯人把他手機也放進來了，昴流拉起背包的拉鍊。

"…在被襲擊之前，昴流君有聯絡其他人嗎？"

昴流搖搖頭，看著星史郎拿出手帕開始仔細的到處擦拭指紋。

"很好，那麼你今天下班後哪裡也沒去，知道了吧?"

昴流剎那間便理解了星史郎的意思，但是為什麼…難道是他被抓住的事情如果給同事知道的話，會被懷疑為什麼他可以在沒有任何證據下找到犯人?總覺得有點小題大作，就算他不是法醫，但他一直都是'法醫的助手'，硬要說是跟著出來探查犯人可能躲藏的地點也說得通。

這就像一道不安的影子倏然出現，緩緩覆蓋住昴流的身體，他很想馬上搞清楚星史郎這麼做的原因，解除這份不安，但是他剛剛還勉強自己出手打昏嫌犯，現在整個身體都不太舒服，完全無法清晰冷靜的思考。

"至於這個人我來處理。"等星史郎再三確認沒漏下昴流曾在這裡的任何痕跡後，便走到倒在地上的犯人面前，搖醒他。

等犯人迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，眼睛對上星史郎的雙眼的瞬間，昴流感覺到周圍靈力在劇烈波動。

星史郎在使用靈力催眠這個人…改寫他的記憶。這是非到緊急情況他們術士不會選擇的手段，因為這不僅十分消耗靈力，而且若能力不足的話，幾乎是無法達成永久改寫。這麼看來'昴流沒有來過這裡。'的這種設定對星史郎非常重要。

"好了，這人就放這邊吧，我在來這裡的途中就聯絡了你同事，他們大概要到了。"大概一分鐘後星史郎完成了'改寫'，他從昴流手上取走背包，然後伸手把昴流從地上拉起來，"抱歉，時間急迫，你得再淋一下雨了，我車就停在附近。"

【當日 晚上】

"毛巾我放這邊，濕衣服先脫下來吧，我去拿乾淨的衣物給你換。"

昴流跌坐到星史郎的沙發上，雖然星史郎的車停不遠沒錯，但因為下著雨，為了防止室內外有溫差，前擋風玻璃會起霧導致駕駛看不清路，所以車上開著冷氣，風不斷灌入昴流的短袖制服，他覺得他狀態更糟了。

雖然他很想好好看看那個人的家，但無奈身體不允許，昴流努力地脫下被雨水沾濕有些服貼皮膚的上衣，看了一眼他需要站起來才能搆到的毛巾後，果斷選擇放棄，他倒在沙發上，閉上眼睛，直到屋主返回。

"昴流君?衣服我拿來了。"拿著替換衣物回到客廳的星史郎，看到昴流赤裸著上身在他沙發上縮成一團。

"不用了。"昴流迷迷糊糊的說道，他現在只希望星史郎可以把客廳燈關掉。

"你現在在發燒，請不要虐待自己。"

"放我一個人或是幫我…"明顯昴流已經放棄思考了，他想拋開理智、卸下壓力，希望那個人可以替他決定，要離開或是靠近。

一片寂靜，正當昴流擔心著是否星史郎已經丟下他時，突然一隻手穿過他手臂下，另一隻手環過他的腰部，星史郎強硬地把昴流從沙發上拉起來。

"穿衣服。"看到星史郎眼中明顯閃過一絲不耐煩，昴流想起剛剛星史郎對犯人用了催眠術，他現在應該也很想去休息，於是在星史郎漠然的表情下，他順從的接過衣服然後穿上它…偏偏是要扣一堆扣子的襯衫。

昴流懷疑這根本是場整人遊戲，他穿著明顯過大的長袖襯衫，下垂的衣袖還一直干擾他扣上扣子的動作，而星史郎就站在昴流面前看著他笨手笨腳的表演，沒有要幫忙的意思。

/不主動離開也不主動靠近嗎…/

煩惱沒有解決，不過昴流也很清楚這個選擇得自己做出，剛剛就是他感到有點累了，所以忍不住向他最希望能倚靠的人撒嬌了而已。

倚靠---現在他確實想找個什麼東西靠著，勉強打起精神的代價就是感覺更加不適，眼前就是那個人…於是昴流放棄剩下幾個扣子，把上半身向前一傾。

星史郎沒有移動，就任由昴流靠著他，臉貼上有些濕漉的襯衫讓昴流感到有點不舒服，他隨手扯了一下星史郎的上衣，就像是小動物在試圖表達著不滿一般。

如此毫無顧忌的昴流…看來是真的很不舒服，星史郎順手拿起毛巾擦著昴流的頭髮。

"昴流君，還有褲子…"

靠在他身上的病號發出含糊的回應聲，勉為其難的伸手解開皮帶扣，然後就停住了，昴流就這樣睡著了，留著褲子尷尬的掛在髖部上。 

看來是到極限了，雖然這樣的昴流十分難得一見，但是現在不是什麼觀賞的好時機，漸漸加劇的頭疼催促著星史郎趕快去休息。

於是星史郎決定無視那條半濕的褲子，他半拖著昴流進去他的臥室。


	4. 287

【隔日】

好像聽到了代表早晨來臨的鳥鳴聲，現在是什麼情況，他哪時回到床上去的?昴流迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，經過一番休息他的頭已經不再隱隱作痛了，而且全身被裹在柔軟的棉被中的感覺十分好，背後還有個暖爐緊靠著他，昴流微微轉頭瞄一眼。

/啊，原來是星史郎先生。/

因為實在是過於舒服了，所以昴流轉回去打算繼續睡…

嗯?感覺有什麼從他腹部上滑過。

昴流拉起棉被一角，藉著晨光他看見沒扣完的襯衫被微微掀起，星史郎一隻手搭在上面隨手撫摸著，看來是還算滿意昴流的手感。

/…!!??/

'唰!'

終於反應過來的昴流用力掀開棉被，向下一看------褲子還在，而且已經乾了，現在昴流不知道他是要感到安心還是要失望，其實掀開來確認的舉動也只是下意識反應而已，現在他大概就是:'喔'，一種中性的感想。

總之，看來昨天晚上他失去意識後就直接被星史郎塞到棉被裡去了。現在昴流面臨的問題是:他是否要裝作他沒醒來，繼續躺好睡他的回籠覺呢？

昴流掙扎了一下，正當他決定要繼續睡時，星史郎動了。

因為懷裡的'抱枕'變成了噪音源，星史郎便毫不猶豫的抽回手，把昴流推開一些，順便將被拉起一大半的棉被整個捲走，轉身背對著他繼續補眠。

依昴流對星史郎的理解，星史郎的警戒心挺高，要是平常的話他不可能無視這樣的噪音干擾的，看來他的靈力確實消耗很大，現在是處於就算想起來也起不來的狀態。

暖爐和棉被都離開他了，於是昴流只好放棄那舒適的小空間，他下了床，把鬆垮垮的褲子提起來，扣好皮帶，以免等下被它的褲管絆倒。

他想找出放在他背包裡的手機，準確來說，是想知道現在幾點了。他剛剛離開的臥室肯定有放鬧鐘，但待在那邊會繼續打擾到星史郎休息，所以昴流選擇比較遠的選項。

昴流摸索著來到微亮的客廳，結果在找到背包前放在電視櫃上的時鐘就先告訴他答案了，早上6:30，還有兩小時才到上班時間，他起早了。

因為星史郎還沒醒，所以昴流什麼事也不能做，他只好略略地認識了一下星史郎的家。除了廚房裡放有比較豐富的食材外，其他部分跟昴流的差不多，大概是因為他們都沒有什麼特別的興趣或是愛好，所以家中自然不會放什麼收藏品、樂器或是某種蒐集冊。

倒是書櫃裡關於醫學的書頗多的，有些書籍看起來還有點破舊，富有年代感，估計是櫻塚家長久以來代代傳下來的書，昴流家裡一樣也存有一些警察相關的書，只是他在讀過一遍之後就沒有再去翻閱它們了。

"嗯?"昴流看到有一張證書夾在這堆書中，擋不住好奇心的騷動，他伸手把它抽出來，證書上爬滿了英文…好像是某外國大學的畢業證書。

"昴流君?在看什麼?"正當昴流認真地試圖辨識上面的單字時，不知道哪時醒來的星史郎突然從昴流身後抽走了它。

"啊星史郎先生，對不起……那個是你的畢業證書?"昴流小心翼翼的開口，生怕星史郎會不高興他擅自的探查舉動和提問。

"嗯。"結果星史郎只是一臉平靜地把它收回去，"還記得那天我第一次去你們班上旁聽吧？那時我才剛回國不到幾天。"

這段話提醒了昴流說出他一直有的疑問。

"對了，你那時為什麼……"

"早餐吃煎蛋火腿可以嗎？"星史郎像是已經察覺到昴流想問什麼一般，連問題都還沒聽完就生硬的轉移了話題。

昴流還未問出口的話是星史郎來旁聽並藉故接近他們的理由---就算是受命要'殺她'，也不用大費周章的跟昴流他們相處一年才動手---但是眼前人明擺著不想談的樣子，昴流看著星史郎臉上掛著的微笑，他知道這是一個禁止靠近的信號，而且就算他迫切想知道答案，但昴流也不願強迫別人說出他們還不想說的話，於是他順從的點點頭，看著星史郎把證書收回去，關上櫃子門。

當星史郎到廚房去時，昴流也一言不發的跟著他，雖然剛剛他們之間有出現不協調音，但昴流也不想就這麼在餐桌那邊等著，因為只有不斷的'接觸'才能緩解他現在的焦躁，而且星史郎也沒因此表現出不想理他的樣子，他在開火爐的時候指示著呆站在一邊的昴流從冰箱拿需要的食材出來，在拿出兩顆雞蛋和一包火腿後，昴流在冰箱角落看到了一個他熟悉的白色包裝。

"啊，有這牌的牛奶…"

"想喝的話就拿出來吧。"一直有在留心昴流那邊的星史郎隨即開口。

昴流道了謝，接過星史郎遞來的馬克杯……雖然今天也有同款牛奶，但是卻不是只有昴流一個人的早晨。

原本一開始是只有他跟北都，然後在那一年還多了星史郎，有北都充滿活力的聲調和星史郎的笑聲所構成的早晨令昴流感到十分懷念。

/如果哪天我們可以再一起吃早餐的話…/

"有什麼問題嗎？"星史郎關掉爐子，看著早已倒好牛奶的昴流卻盯著手上的牛奶瓶子發呆。

"啊不好意思。"從回憶中驚醒的昴流趕緊把牛奶收回去，從星史郎手中接過自己那份早餐，走去餐桌那邊坐下來。

星史郎給自己泡了壺咖啡，坐到了昴流的對面。

他們靜靜的吃完自己眼前的早餐，然後在昴流慢慢喝著牛奶時，星史郎起身去到客廳去把放在他公事包裡的折疊傘拿出來。

"今天百分之百不會下雨。"回頭對上昴流疑惑眼神的星史郎解釋道，他隨手把折傘放到電視櫃上，昴流視線隨著星史郎移動著，他看著那把熟悉的傘想到一件事情，昴流躊躇了一下，最後還是忍不住開口詢問。

"對了，星史郎先生是怎麼知道我被關在那裡的?就算有那張模糊的照片…"

"昴流君沒發現我有在你身上放了發信器嗎？我們應該要慶幸一下還好犯人沒發現它。"

"誒?那你哪時候放的?放在哪裡?"

星史郎走到昴流面前，伸出手作勢要抱他，面對他前後不著調的動作，昴流茫然的看著，結果星史郎在觸及到昴流之前就停下來了。

"就在昨天的這個時候，我把發信器放進你褲子後面口袋的。"星史郎收回手，然後調皮的對昴流眨眨眼。"昴流君，要多留意一下別人的動作喔。"

昴流趕緊站起身，摸索了一下口袋，果然找到了一個圓型發信器，十分扁平，難怪他至今也絲毫沒有察覺到。

不過果然那時星史郎是有目的才會特意靠近他的……咦等等----

"你為什麼要定位我的位置?"

謎團似乎越來越多了，昴流攥緊手上的發信器。

"…我沒有要傷害你，但是原因現在我還不能說。如果我這樣說你會相信嗎？"像是自嘲一般的語氣，在有'前科'的情況下，也許星史郎自己也不覺得有什麼可能性。

看來現在就是做出選擇的時候了，'家族/別人的期望'和'自己的希望'，要放棄哪一方?

跟五年前一樣，埋葬在負責給出解剖報告的法醫手上的案件真相肯定只多不少，作為知情人的他應該去把它們挖掘出來，所以選擇站在星史郎的對立面的話，是較合乎社會價值觀的。

但是北都說過希望他不要後悔---

"我決定好了。"

"嗯?"

昴流用行動代替回答，他把平攤在他手上的發信器放回去他褲子的口袋裡，然後抬頭認真的正視著星史郎。

結果眼前的人笑了出聲。 

"…昴流君你真可愛，那個在經歷雨淋後大概已經失去準度了，況且你昨天褲子也沒脫下來，它沒被你壓爛已經是奇蹟了。"

"那我賠一個…"

在昴流努力想著要怎麼彌補的同時，星史郎再次靠近他然後左手很自然的扶上他的腰，右手伸到他身後，把臉貼上他的頭髮---這次是真的確確實實的擁抱了。昴流愣了一下後隨即抬手反抱回去，現在他感覺跟早上醒來時非常相似，溫暖且安心，就像時間會永遠凝固在這一刻一樣。

然後就在昴流想把這瞬間的感覺刻在記憶中時，星史郎鬆開了手，於是昴流有點惋惜的也跟著退開一步。

"這個，我就順便拿回去了。"星史郎舉起右手晃了晃剛剛從昴流口袋裡取回來的發信器。

/'順便'…/因為'主要'和'次要'的交換，現在聽到這詞沖淡了昴流小小的遺憾感。

"喔剛剛是它的賠償金，昴流君用這個抵給我可以吧？"

"…這樣子夠嗎？"

"因為還有加上你的'信任'?"星史郎笑著聳聳肩，他面前的昴流明顯是在著思考什麼，他決定耐心的等待著。

"那這樣說的話…這算是我的謝禮。"

昴流語畢便伸出右手，微微壓低星史郎的後頸，這樣他剛好可以吻上那帶著笑的唇角。

"我很高興你能來。"

昴流用小聲但足以讓星史郎聽到的音量說著，他耳根微紅的轉身，似乎是為剛才自己的舉動感到有點不好意思，昴流伸手想要拿起還沒喝完的冰牛奶，打算給自己降個溫。

結果被身後的星史郎阻止了，他拉回昴流然後吻過去。

昴流知道他的降溫計畫已經宣告失敗了，他決定放縱自己，任憑周圍燥熱的空氣包圍他。在斷斷續續的吻中昴流刻意的把他們往客廳的方向帶，直到他的腿碰到沙發的邊緣，昴流的右手微微使力，他拉著星史郎跌進沙發裡。

"這是邀請嗎?"星史郎用雙手支撐著自己以免壓到底下的人，他有些意外的看著躺在沙發上的青年。

昴流緊張的舔了一下嘴唇，但仍堅定地伸手解開眼前人的皮帶扣。

"也許我會把你弄到痛得沒辦法去執勤，這樣也沒關係嗎?"星史郎把自己的皮帶抽起隨手拋到地板上，把腿擠入昴流的大腿間，故意蹭過胯部，讓躺在他身下的青年忍不住呻吟一聲。

"嗯…那等下輕一點可以嗎?我如果請假的話祖母會打電話過來。"昴流手忙腳亂的脫著昨天就該脫下來的褲子，"呃，不行的話也沒關係，我再想…唔?"

星史郎俯下身止住那明顯有些慌亂的聲音，輕柔的吻安撫著昴流，讓他取回一絲平靜，冷靜下來的昴流把他的長褲踢到一邊，伸手探入星史郎的襯衫邊緣小範圍的撫摸著，本能地想要感受更多但又怕被拒絕。

幸好星史郎似乎並不排斥這個動作，結束親吻的他們稍稍拉開距離，星史郎感覺到昴流彎起腿，用大腿內側輕輕蹭著他的腰部，他知道這肯定是個無意識舉動。就算這是昴流主動要求的事，但星史郎不認為他會有勇氣去做這種大膽的動作。

但是在認知到這是種對他無意識的渴求行為後，它比起刻意的挑逗更能挑起興趣。看著昴流的眼睛，星史郎從沒想過這雙祖母綠的眼睛能綻放出如此熾熱的視線。總結來說，這些理由讓他想溫柔地給予昴流愉快的體驗，但同時也想徹底不管他的感受做些可能只有自己會感到快樂的行為…在被那樣對待之後昴流還會繼續靠過來嗎？可以的話星史郎想親眼看看答案。

不過不管最後要選哪個，首先都得除去剩下的衣物，星史郎的手指從昴流的腰部滑到他的內褲邊緣，這時微微喘息的昴流突然停下了撫摸的動作。

"等、等一下，星史郎先生…"昴流看著星史郎移開手指，挑起眉。

"我剛剛突然想起來還有一個犯人看到我了。"

昴流輕輕推開星史郎的肩膀，縱使不知道星史郎的真正目的，但昴流知道他要隱瞞自己去過現場這件事肯定有他的用意，所以就算是這種時候，昴流也是一想起來後便馬上脫口而出。

"那可真是糟糕的消息，看來我們得趕快準備出發了。"星史郎幫昴流把褲子穿回去後從他身上離開，然後整理好自己的穿著。"還得洗你的警服、烘乾它。"

"抱歉…那我來洗盤子。"昴流有些尷尬的起身去收拾餐具，這樣感覺自己好像很不解風情一樣，希望星史郎不會覺得他是不想做才'突然'想起來的。

"對了，昴流君，關於你的決定，如果之後你想變更它的話我也不會在意的。"星史郎突然出聲說出使昴流愣住的話。

是他剛才表達得還不夠明確還是他們之間就是不存在共存的路線?昴流沒有給予任何回應，他覺得現在不管說什麼星史郎都無法完全接受，或是說，信任他。

\------------

星史郎告知局長說他們要先行進入嫌疑人所處的學校，用靈力找出其他同夥，為避免打草驚蛇，請刑事組的先埋伏在學校周圍，不要輕舉妄動。

當然昴流的同事們是不知道他們也在這裡的(靈力什麼的是非公開事項)，星史郎打算等他通知局長後，局長再請刑事組成員抓人，然後同時他們溜回去警局。

"這算什麼…雙重欺騙?"昴流趁走在他們前面帶領他們'參觀'學校的男教師專心地介紹著系所的分布位置時，小聲地自言自語。

他們騙局長要去找人，實則主要目的是去改寫犯人的記憶。而局長不知道會用什麼說辭瞞住刑事組的人讓他們按兵不動…

"聽起來很有趣不是嗎？適當的刺激有助於提振精神，我記得今天你起得很早。"星史郎從善如流的跟走在他旁邊的昴流聊起來。

"但是我睡得很好，也沒在發燒了。"

"好吧，那就當作是給我自己一點樂趣。"星史郎聳聳肩，昴流本來還想說些什麼，但是看到帶領的老師轉頭示意他們跟上時便趕緊閉起嘴。

剛剛他們對校長聲稱說昴流是海歸學生，想看看這所學校，而作為他'表哥'的星史郎便一起陪同參觀。

大概是他們倆都穿得整整齊齊的，文質彬彬的外表十分有說服力，星史郎更是進一步忽悠校長，暗示昴流成績很好，他願意進來的話肯定會對學校聲譽有所貢獻，諸如此類的…應該沒人能想到這'高材生'的書包裡面沒有裝什麼文具，倒是塞著警服。

××××××

"這謊不好圓吧？"在前往那間學校的路上，聽完星史郎的計劃的昴流講出了自己的疑惑。

"放心吧，有問題的話到時候我會出示真正的名片，他們大概也不敢直接找公安委員去吵，這樣不管哪邊都瞞的住。"真不知道這算是自信還是大膽，如果交給昴流處理的話，他肯定會事後跟學校人員坦承認錯，可是這樣大概無法避免他警局的同事們知道這件事。

"在改寫記憶時，我也抽空看了一下他的'記憶'，他是這所大學機械工程系三年乙班的學生。常理來看同夥就在同班同學中的可能性比較大。"

"所以我現在大學三年級?"他們到了，昴流看著星史郎停好車，解開安全帶。

"沒錯，多麼青春的年紀啊，叔叔我就沒辦法冒充了。"駕駛座上的星史郎像是在捉弄昴流一樣，用有些誇張的語調感嘆著。

昴流只好撇嘴無聲的表達著不滿，雖然清楚這大概只是他隨口開開玩笑，但是每當星史郎'貶低'自己時他總是會忍不住幫星史郎平反，在經過幾次出聲抗議卻無果後，昴流只好選擇沉默。

"昴流君?"

因為昴流那邊毫無回應，所以星史郎靠近昴流的座位，幫他解開安全帶，在抽回手時星史郎趁著距離之便，用手扶住昴流的臉頰，吻上他緊閉的唇線，直到昴流忍不住鬆口迎合他時，星史郎才滿意的退開。

"我們走吧。"

×××××

"啊，帶到這邊就行了，這幾間教室裡面都是機械工程系的學生沒錯吧？我們看一下上課狀況之後會自行回去找校長討論，謝謝你。"

原本怕打擾到其他學生，欲婉拒這提議的教師對上一直笑容滿面的星史郎的視線，本能告訴他眼前這個人比起旁邊看起來安靜冷淡的大學生要危險得多，所以他吞下預定要說出的話，點點頭後便轉身離開，希望這兩人只是普通的家長和學生，不過就算真有什麼事情他也不想去給自己找麻煩就是了。

等到那位導覽員離開後，星史郎收起一直掛著的笑容。

"現在可以自由行動了，我們要怎麼找出另一個個襲擊我的女學生?"昴流看著三年乙班目前所在的電腦教室的後門喃喃道。

"有一個很簡單的方法。"

星史郎拉著昴流走到窗戶旁邊，從這裡可以清楚的看到教室內全部的人，當然裡面的學生肯定也都看得到他們。

明白了星史郎的'方法'的昴流只好努力地看向教室後方，盡可能無視那些向他們投來的視線。

結果在露出疑惑或好奇的學生們中有一名女學生詫異的瞪大眼睛，與眾不同的表情出賣了她。

"是坐在第二排那位?"昴流轉頭看向星史郎，結果發現他琥珀色的眼睛流淌著金澄色的靈力，"星史郎先生!"

昴流緊張的拉著使用完術的星史郎的西裝，試圖從微低著頭的星史郎臉上看出什麼。

"不用擔心，成功把她記憶改好了。"片刻後星史郎抬起頭來，手指還仍揉著太陽穴。

"我擔心的是你的狀況，你不可能不知道徹底改寫多麼費力，何況這次對象還是個處於清醒狀態的人!"

這還是這幾年來昴流首次那麼激動，肯定還有其他省力一點的方法，可是他喜歡的人卻選擇在他面前傷害自己給他看，而且星史郎那麼做明顯是為了他，這讓昴流感到更加痛苦。

"我只是頭有點痛，你小聲一點。"星史郎望了一臉茫然的女學生一眼，轉頭把昴流拉到沒人的走廊去。

"眼睛是魔力泉源，再一次…你只要再使用一次這種徹底改寫記憶的術的話，你有隻眼睛肯定會失明的。"昴流緊皺眉頭努力壓制住苦澀的心情說著，這次還沒有什麼重大影響已經是奇蹟了。

星史郎雖然很想說瞎了一隻眼還有一隻眼在，不要太在意。但顯然現在這種話昴流絕對不會想聽到，不安撫昴流的話他一定會一直處於這種自責而憤怒的狀態。

"我不會再用了。"最終星史郎嘆了口氣，他看著昴流仍然還是不安的表情，又補了一句，"真的，我跟你做約定，好嗎？"

星史郎無奈地伸出小指，昴流有些遲疑的伸出手，然後向前跨一步擁住星史郎。

"我相信你，所以，請你也信任我好嗎？"昴流收緊雙臂，試圖傳達他的決心。

"…我知道了。"

\-----------------------

星史郎說他實在是不太想動，所以他們跟校長打完招呼後，他就回去車上休息了。

"剩下的就是告知局長，讓他給你同事們下指令…聯絡局長的事可以交給你吧？還有，在這之前要確認一下那犯人的行蹤，逮捕的話最好還是等她一個人時，總之在校園引起騷動的話，我們會被懷疑的可能性會變大。"

星史郎調整椅背到身體可以好好放鬆的角度，昴流對他點點頭表示明白了。

"那就這樣，等辦完再聯絡我。"

\----------------------

昴流跟在剛下課的女同學後面，看著她和朋友閒聊，期間有其他學生跑來問說他剛剛在窗戶那邊看什麼，他就根據他和星史郎說好的那樣講了。

"國外回來的…難不成你是混血兒嗎？眼睛是綠色的誒。"一名跟他搭話的熱情女學生驚奇的叫道。

"呃…大概是的。"曈色特別其實是因為他靈力夠強，越清澄的顏色代表著擁有者的靈力越純粹。

色系不同大概是擅長的術不同?昴流尋思著，或是是種家族遺傳，像他雙胞胎姐姐北都的眼睛顏色也跟他一模一樣，但她的術是'預知'，雖然因為祖母沒有嚴格要求她進行鍛鍊，所以北都的術大都是在夢中無意識發動的，正是所謂的'預知夢'。

星史郎擅長的是'操作記憶'，如果是短暫改寫記憶的話昴流也能辦得到，但像剛剛那種距離不近、對象還很清醒的永久改寫，昴流可以坦然的說他成功率不到10%，就算僥倖成功了他的雙眼大概都會失明，而星史郎不僅可以使用二到三次，最後也只會賠上一隻眼睛。

而他擅長的是---

"啊!"沉浸在思緒中的昴流除了沒注意到原本圍在他身邊的吃瓜群眾都各自解散了之外，還在轉角處撞到了人。

"新人!?"  
"昴流!?”

"呃…真巧?"昴流尷尬的看著山部和小泉，一時之間不知道該說什麼好，只好維持跟兩位同事大眼瞪小眼的狀態。

"我聽局長說新人現在在法醫那邊幫忙才對…?"山部首先開口打破沉默，他滿臉懷疑的打量著昴流。

"光、光憑目前有的資料，沒辦法特定出其他嫌疑犯…所以我們決定來到這裡實地搜查線索。"情急之下，昴流只好把對付局長的說辭拿出來用了。 

"昴流真是辛苦啦，沒想到櫻塚醫生那麼敬業。"小泉搓著下巴感嘆道，"難怪局長說搜查許可還沒發下來，原來是想直接殺到犯人面前啊。"

"而我們因為不知道要等到哪時候，按耐不住就便衣潛入了。"山部拍拍昴流的肩膀，"我們跟這邊的校長說懷疑有小偷窩藏在校園，所以保險起見來調查的，麻煩新人跟局長保密啊。"

咦原來這樣也行得通嗎？在可能有小偷躲藏的情況下不但正常上課還讓他們來參觀，感覺這邊的校長有點隨意…。

"那你們知道犯人還有誰了嗎？"難得小泉轉回正題，但現在不是聊天的時候了，昴流注意到他跟著的女學生不僅跟他相距甚遠，剛剛還轉過了一個轉角，消失在他視野中。

"就前面那個!"昴流跑起來，山部和小泉也趕緊跟了過來。

"前面是女生宿舍，應該是進去了。"等他們轉過轉角，小泉氣喘吁吁的開口，"昴流，她幾號房的?"

"這個我還不知道…"

"我先叫其他人來準備包圍吧，也不知道宿舍會不會有什麼小路直達外面的，小泉去和校長溝通下，看能不能進去。"山部拿起對講機開始下指示，小泉則拿起手機撥號去了。

昴流趁兩人在忙時，趕緊打電話給局長說明情況，然後再通知星史郎目前的發展。  
"我馬上過去，昴流君，記得別輕舉妄動。"  
正當昴流要開口答應時，有動靜從宿舍門口傳出。  
"都別動!"女學生把一把刀架在她舍友的脖子上，她們從宿舍門口慢慢走出來。

"別舉槍，這麼遠你打不中的。"山部小聲的叫住想拿出配槍的小泉。

"不、不要傷害我，我會配合妳的…"被挾持的人質哭喪著臉哀求著。

"安靜一點。"犯人把刀刃更加壓向人質的頸部，直到有絲絲血液流出，人質馬上安靜下來。"你們是警察吧？那個笨蛋被你們抓了?"

"對!他回到行兇現場，被我們法醫遇…唔唔唔?!"山部一把摀住小泉的嘴。

"廢話不多說。妳已經被包圍了，趕緊放下武器吧。"

雖然話說得很自信，但是他們都知道在那麼短的時間內，支援的刑警應該還沒就位。

"…如果跑不了了，那我多拉一個是一個。"小聲咕噥著的犯人突然把人質弄倒在地上，刀刃高高舉起。

"住手!"昴流連忙衝了過去，他緊張的叫著，看著眼前宛如慢動作的場景，他甚至可以看見刀的尖端刺破那脆弱的頸部皮膚，血液流出的瞬間，但就算有腎上腺素加持，昴流也趕不上，只是讓他清楚的看著又一樁慘案發生而已。

突然犯人手上的刀彈飛出去，她握住流血的手哀嚎著，昴流趕緊過去抱起倒在地上的人質，帶她遠離犯人。

"呼~"山部裝模作樣的吹了下槍口，"好險好險。"

"咦咦？是前輩開的槍?"壓制住犯人的小泉驚叫著，不是說這距離不行嗎？"  
"我可沒說我不行。"山部得意的挑眉，他走過來把犯人上銬，"13點35分，以…多項罪名逮捕你!"

\--------------------

【同日 傍晚】

"結果最後沒有我們的戲份呢，虧我還全力衝刺了。"沒趕上現場的星史郎在他辦公室裡嘆了口氣。

"你還好嗎？"坐在他對面的昴流選擇直接無視了他開玩笑的抱怨。

"沒你想得那麼差，還記得昨天我用了之後還能看著你換衣服、當人形靠墊甚至還能把你抱上床嗎？"

"請你別再提那些事了。"昴流窘迫的站起身，他不是很想回想起這些尷尬的事，"…沒事的話我回去刑事組那邊了。"

\----------------

"喔，歡迎回來~不過!可惜，昴流你回來晚了，大家都下班啦，今天輪到我執勤。"小泉笑瞇瞇的盯著昴流，"還是你要留下來陪我聊天?"

"啊我就是回來拿個東西…"原本只是想找安靜的地方平復一下心情的昴流只好裝作在整理桌面，等小泉無奈的轉頭回去時，昴流便和他道別，走出辦公室的門。還是回去找星史郎吧，雖然他擺出一副沒事人的樣子，但昴流覺得還是親自跟著比較安心。

當走到目的地所在的樓層時，昴流的祖母打了電話過來，昴流確認走廊上沒其他人後才接起來。 

"昴流，上頭交代的工作有變。"祖母嘆了口氣，"他們懷疑櫻塚家的那個人有背叛他們的嫌疑。"

"咦？"

"他們要你處理掉他，等下會傳給你日期地點，他們會指示他過去，並派人到場善後。"

"等等，您說什麼…"昴流完全跟不上現在的情況，這太突然了，什麼背叛?什麼處理?

皇家的現任當家耐心的再講了一次，直到她的孫子沒有再提出疑問後才接著說下去。

"唉…雖然那個人之前刻意接近你和北都，並把你的正直善良說是不適合這個職位，導致委員們當時對我們家有些疏遠，不過櫻塚家世世代代都是與我們皇家一起協助委員會的人的，他們下的決定讓我感覺有點不安。"電話另一頭的人似若有所思的稍作停頓後，才繼續開口，"不過畢竟是正式的任務指令，下任當家是昴流你，請你一定要做出正確的判斷。"

/我怎麼可能下得了手…上層的人到底在想些什麼?/

昴流結束通話後加快腳步前往法醫辦公室，他現在只想看著星史郎以及找他討論這件事。

想見的人就在門的另一邊，昴流的手扶上門把，結果聽到門內有說話聲。

"…皇昴流那邊你怎麼打算?"

刻意壓低的聲線傳了出來，有人在跟星史郎說關於他的事?昴流馬上停下動作專心聽著。

"你們不是會安排好時間地點?"

這是星史郎帶有調侃意味的聲音，聽到這裡昴流理解了---裡面那道聲音的主人是上層，或是上層派來的人，公安委員會的人分別對他們下指令，要他們殺死對方。

昴流手腳發冷的鬆開門把手，星史郎的聲音再次傳出來，"我都監視了兩個月多了，你們終於決定好了。"

所以星史郎說如果昴流要改決定他也不會在意是因為知道他們的命運是互相殘殺？又或是因為他就只是個監視對象?

先前昴流還說希望他們能互相信任，這句話現在來看大概十分可笑…

失魂落魄的青年安靜的轉身，抑制住想衝進去確認的心情離開了。

\-------------

在沒有誰等待他回來的公寓裡，沉默的空氣比往常都還要壓抑，走到臥室的昴流鬆開提著包的手，任憑它滑到地上。

昴流把頭靠在床邊，隨意地坐了下來，回到警局才換上的制服因為被些微汗水浸濕，所以服貼著他的身子，但昴流現在沒有多餘的心思去管這個。

昴流只是緊緊地握住手機，彷彿他在這個現實裡找不到其他可以把握住的東西了，或是，他希望像這樣無意義的給自己製造的痛感可以蓋過他的心痛。

腦中浮現他們之間發生過的大小事，昴流一一細數著，從喜歡、被背叛、重逢、告白，然後再次被背叛?

"叮"

時間地點的通知郵件寄來了，黑暗中的青年面無表情的看了內容一眼後，把手機介面轉到電話簿，撥號給他祖母。


	5. 275

【離X日還有275日的早晨】(初秋)

今日，就是約定的那一天。已經提早醒過來的昴流一直等到鬧鐘發出聲音才起身離開床。

起初為了處理好之後的事情，昴流先是請了三天假，回去京都老家那邊，順便整理好自己的心情，等他回來上班後，頗意外地發現法醫辦公室的門關著，燈也暗著。

之後從坐隔壁的小泉刑警那得知:星史郎昨天說要出差去其他區支援搜查工作，大概下周回來。

"一個回來另一個就走，感覺你們在吵架一樣，要以和為貴喔。"

如果真如小泉說的一樣就好了，可現在在他們之間的是糟糕一百倍不止的狀況。

小泉看昴流明顯表情不太好看，連忙轉移話題。

"啊!我女友今天給我做了便當喔!以往都是我在做，真是感動啊~~"

"你這種雜魚角色竟然有女朋友!?"然後馬上被路過的山部吐槽了。

"為什麼前輩能面不改色的說出這種話啊!"

\----------

結果直到昨天星史郎才回來崗位，昴流也不可能去主動詢問他出差延長的理由---說到底，也許只是一個藉口，星史郎應該跟他一樣是去做各種準備的。

雖然昴流猜不透星史郎的打算，但他只要實行自己的決定就行了，他準備好了。

晨光下的青年穿著樸素的短袖休閒服和牛仔褲，雖然夏天已過，但天氣還沒有大幅度轉冷至吹來的風會刺痛皮膚那樣，所以一向不在意穿著的青年繼續著他夏天的打扮。

穿上出勤時會穿的槍套背帶，再次確認裡面的配槍內放有子彈，然後青年朝衣架伸出手，選了一件黑色風衣---大概是因為這是個適合今天的顏色，然後走出門。

離指定的時間還有點時間，風衣在無人的山腳下被風吹起，它的主人迎著風平穩而確實的走著，厚重的靴子在雜草叢生的山道上踏出一條路。

"昴流君常常穿著靴子呢。"在五年前某次假日他們三人一起去遊樂園玩時，星史郎這麼說著。

"啊，是的。"

"今天是馬丁靴~"走過來的北都拿著剛買的冰淇淋，心情很好的補充。

"我覺得很適合你喔。"記憶中的自己在聽到星史郎這麼說後，一如往常有些不好意思的移開視線，但他知道他是感到開心的。

尤其是在昴流明白這個人對他而言是特別的之後，他更加意識到，就算只是那麼平凡的字句，但由星史郎來說的話就是不一樣。

"…再忍耐一下。"昴流自言自語地伸手揪著上衣，心臟的位置。此時回憶也沒法帶給他任何慰藉，反而加深了青年的決心，他願意承擔任何結局，只要那個人…。

昴流停下腳步，眼前就是委員會指示的地點，看外型是間廢棄工廠，破敗的外觀散發出死亡的氣息，宛如地獄的入口，昴流沒有遲疑地走進去。

穿過已經沒有鐵卷門遮蔽的門口，令人意外的是裡面不算太暗，因為天花板破了個大洞，他甚至可以從上面灑下來的光線中瞥見灰塵在空氣中飄動著。

青年繼續觀察四周，工廠有兩層樓，一樓已經完全是空地了，兩側有破舊的樓梯通往二樓，從二樓可以清楚的看見一樓的情況，如果從工廠上空看下來整個構造就像'回'字一樣，如果說要攻擊進來者的話，埋伏在二樓十分有利…他確認下時間，最後決定面朝門口站定不動。

沒幾分鐘後，星史郎出現在昴流的視野中，他信步走著，就像在散步一樣漫不經心的走過來，星史郎在通過門口後又繼續向前著，直到在離昴流約四五公尺遠的地方停了下來。

"早安，昴流君。"

"…星史郎先生。"

眼前的男人穿著跟再次相遇的那天一樣的西裝，熱絡的跟他打招呼。

"自我們重逢以來已經有三個月了吧？"

而且星史郎沒有戴著以往拿來隱藏自己的眼鏡，是因為在他面前這確實屬於非必要嗎？還是是因為他曾經要求過的關係?

昴流先沉默的看了星史郎一會才接話。

"是，而且看來差不多到了結束的時候了…坦白說我很開心，謝謝你。"昴流拿出手槍，上了膛，往門口---也就是星史郎的方向靠近。

"那我應該要感到很榮幸。"星史郎平淡的說著，嘴角依然帶著笑意，一臉平靜地看著因距離縮短而漸漸放大的槍口。

聽到回應的青年貌似不解的皺起眉，但是鞋尖仍然指向前方，堅定的走著，踏出一步、又一步，直到拿著的槍的槍口抵上眼前人的胸膛，到這樣近的距離就沒有人會射偏了。

而男人還是一動也不動，連武器都沒拿出來。

"為什麼不動？還是說星史郎先生想要使我鬆懈好對我使用你的改寫嗎？"昴流繃著臉，維持著面無表情的自己。

"我記得已經約定過不再使用的。"

這個回答使昴流愣住，星史郎不著痕跡的扶了一下昴流稍微垂下的手，把稍微偏移的槍口再次對準自己的心臟位置。

"我說過的吧？如果昴流君想要改變決定的話，我不在意……這條命可以隨便你處置，這可是除掉欺騙過你的人的大好機會喔。"

星史郎刻意用只有他們倆能聽見的音量說著，用稱得上是真誠的表情面對昴流，但他眼裡卻閃過一瞬的狡詰---

如果能知道這代表什麼的話…他們繼續對視著，但昴流沒有發現更多能幫助他思考的線索，而星史郎饒有興味的觀察眼前人安靜的掙扎著。

/你會按照我設想的路走嗎?/

就算是疑問句，但對於星史郎來說，他看見的未來就只有一個，而且在經過剛才的'安排'後，那未來的光景更是清晰，剩下的只是時間問題。

片刻後，那如祖母綠般清澈的眼睛像是被流星劃過，驟然亮了起來，宛如在綠色的池中投下了永不熄滅的火炬，清楚地展現了青年的決心已定，昴流舒展眉頭，如星史郎所料的開口---

"……那我就收下了。"話音剛落，昴流快速地轉身朝二樓陰暗處開槍。

襲擊過去的子彈逼出一道人影，昴流很清楚那是委員會派的監視者，看來從最初起他就躲在那裡窺視他們，監視者為躲避子彈往更角落縮去，不過他也沒覺得可以輕鬆的擊倒敵人，這幾槍是他要爭取時間以及一種宣示。

\----宣示不再聽從公安委員會的指示。

昴流一邊開槍一邊示意星史郎向後退，他算著距離調整開槍的時間間距，直到他們退到門口，同時他也把子彈用完，現在沒辦法可以壓制那位有著地理優勢的監視者了，他們剩下的只有先撤退一路。

到目前都在昴流的設想中，所以擊出最後一發子彈後他當機立斷的轉身，但在他正欲邁開步伐時，槍聲響起，昴流愣愣的看著在他左邊的星史郎捂住右眼，鮮紅的血液從手指的細縫中流出來。

"眼睛……"

"快走!"星史郎皺著眉把愣住的青年推出工廠的大門，半拉著他鑽進外面的草叢中，在星史郎彎下腰時，緊追而來的一顆子彈將將擦過星史郎的左眼下方，劃出一道血痕。

"…看來我今天運氣不算太差。"星史郎把從新傷口滲出的血擦去，確認沒有追來的攻擊後，半跪在地上，把壓在傷處的右手緩緩移開，鮮豔的紅點又開始侵襲著昴流的視野。

"你的眼睛……"昴流無措的想找些什麼可以幫忙止血的物品，可是偏偏腦袋一片空白，什麼也想不到，結果在他腦袋運轉起來之前，星史郎已經撕下襯衫的一些下擺布料進行包紮了。

覆上去的白色布條漸漸被血液染紅，所幸它在完全變色之前停了下來。

看起來子彈應該是斜斜地劃過眼睛表面再擦過鼻根，因為現在那邊還有細微的血液滲出來，星史郎說的沒錯，他今天真的很幸運，因為射入角度有點變化的話就會直接擊穿腦部。

"你得馬上接受正式治療，要不然…"西裝外套上也染上了血液，看得昴流很緊張，生怕下一秒眼前的人就會因失血過多昏過去。

"現在沒有這種空閒，那傢伙不會眼睜睜的放我們下山的，只能打倒他。幸好我的'改寫'還沒完全被他銷毀…"

"請你不要再使用它了!"

昴流激動的伸手抓住星史郎的肩膀，用上的力道之大讓星史郎差點被他推到地上。

"就算是在這種緊急時刻?"星史郎的聲音透露出一絲冷漠和不滿，但這是昴流絕對不想讓步的東西，尤其是在剛剛目睹星史郎的右眼受傷的現在。

"算我求你了。"

昴流的天真以及遭到反對的手段…這些促成了些微的煩躁感，它驅使星史郎抬起手想拂開昴流還停留在他肩上的那隻手，然後嚴厲的拒絕他的請求。

但他看到了青年的表情，既生氣又難過但死命壓抑著的樣子，垂在身側的另一隻手緊握成拳，緊到指甲會刺傷自己的那種，星史郎同時感覺到搭在他肩上的那隻手因不敢收緊而顯得十分無力---很明顯這一切都是因為他。

星史郎停頓了一下，他在心裡呼出一口氣後，抓住那默默進行自我懲罰的手，不容拒絕的用手指攤平它，連同放在他肩上的一起拉到自己雙手中輕輕握住，直到昴流看似冷靜一點之後才放開他，繼續開口。

"好吧，那昴流君的槍法跟山部的比起來怎麼樣?"

"…山部先生嗎？要跟他們比我自然是敵不過的，沒想到那位監視者槍法也那麼厲害，能在起身瞬間開槍還能成功擊中你。"

昴流懊惱的說著，星史郎的右眼就是他的輕敵的代價，他再次在心裡責備著自己的無力，但隨即被星史郎的輕笑聲拉回來。

昴流看向星史郎，他臉上殘留的血痕依舊刺痛著昴流的心，但是他的表情不再那麼緊繃了，星史郎勾起唇角，給昴流一個熟悉的微笑。

"原來昴流君沒有注意到我一直給你的提示嗎？看來遲鈍是改不了的…這次被委員會派來當我們戰鬥的監視者就是山部，他就是我的'舊識'，也是我的現職同事。"

"剛剛是山部先生?!可是他一點也不像…"要不是眼前說話的人是星史郎，昴流一定會懷疑其真實度，他完全沒有辦法把一個老是嬉皮笑臉的前輩跟公安底下的殺手聯繫起來。

"所以我才說你還是一樣都沒變…我們邊移動邊說吧?"他們注意著工廠門口，同時移動到其他草叢堆中，從這裡能更好的看到工廠門口的狀況有無變化。

"你覺得為什麼我堅持不在報告中寫出有死者靈魂介入的部分?甚至要抹去你到過那間小木屋的痕跡?"

"………"

"為了防止上層看你不順眼，你應該也知道，他們要的是聽話的部下，不是有正義感的警察。"

星史郎看到昴流皺起眉頭，有些不滿的開口。

"你之前不說，是因為如果我知道他們監視我的事實後，我的行動會變得不自然嗎？"

"我不確定你的表現會怎麼樣，但我不認為知道這個會有所助益…總之，山部就是除了我以外負責監視你的另一個人，你聽到的給我傳這個指令的那個人就是他。"

"所以，那時你早知道我就在門外。”

"而沒想到就算我這樣說，昴流君還是會想讓我活著。"

"…那你有考慮過如果我也不開槍的話呢？這樣我們不都要完了?"

"因為在五年前我就很清楚委員會的人只想留我們之一家下來，所以我根本沒帶武器來，所以剛剛槍也就沒法拿出來，我想這就是很明顯的違抗上層指令了。"

"請等一下，五年前是指…"昴流的耳朵捕捉到一個令人在意的關鍵字，怎麼他總是是在重重迷霧中前行的那個人?

"我覺得現在不是讓你搞清楚這個的好時候…等我們都活著出去再說，好嗎?"

星史郎直接的拒絕了昴流，雖然他現在其實特意在拉長對話時間，希望能讓彼此弄清楚狀況，避免昴流抱著疑惑或不安去戰鬥，但他覺得此時五年前的事只會增添混亂，對現在毫無幫助。

"回到正題---所以就算你遲遲不開槍，山部也會代替你射殺我的，而此後你頂多會被剝奪家主之位---但他們不會殺了你的。"

"我懂了。"昴流悶悶的回應著，帶著無奈和些微後怕，事實證明如果自己沒有主動做些什麼的話，這個人就會一意孤行的只顧實現自己的想法，然後死在他面前，而毫無疑問的，他此後會因此活得生不如死---而那人應該也不會太在乎這點，因為達成他的目標這件事比什麼都來的重要。

/起碼我做出的選擇是正確的，現在我們都活著。/

昴流在情緒開始下滑前趕緊把它拉回來，他跟總是樂觀正向的雙胞胎姐姐不同，總是容易陷入負面情緒中，如果沒人在旁邊開導勉勵他的話，他得花一段時間去消化它們。

但現在在他面前的星史郎肯定會注意到他的情緒變化，昴流可不想因此帶給他任何困擾。雖然這是屬於天生性格的一部分，他改不了但是可以先放到一邊或快速轉念。

星史郎好奇的看著眼前的黑衣青年，在他說完話後昴流的心情明顯不太好，無精打采的還皺著眉頭，結果不消片刻，昴流就自己振作起來了，沉在他眼裡的火焰又被重新點燃……被他不知道的什麼東西。

雖然他有點好奇，但這也留到以後再說吧。昴流能自己回歸常態是一件好事，不然一時也想不到有什麼事物可以激勵他 ，於是星史郎決定裝作沒注意到昴流剛剛顯露出來的沮喪。

"不過昴流君應該知道對監視者開槍代表什麼吧？沒想到你竟然會選擇離開家族，令祖母應該很反對吧？"

"你是下任家主，我們都會尊重你的決定---她這麼說了。"

"真是個溫柔的祖母呢。"星史郎看似若有所思的感嘆著。

"…而且你誤會了，我沒有放棄家主之位，我是想讓皇家永遠離開這個傳統職位，就如你剛剛說的，我也知道我們所做所為只是在幫上層隱瞞真相而已。所以現在祖母他們應該準備好使用之前收集來對抗委員會的東西了。"

"…'之前'收集?你早就想好要這麼做了?"星史郎有些懷疑的瞇起眼，在他不知道的時候，昴流已經安排好那麼多事了?

"可能是因為我還想相信你，星史郎先生…我最終的想法是:如果你想殺了我的話，我會欣然接受，但如果到時候你有透露出你其實不願殺死我的意思的話---"

"---就會變成現在這樣。"星史郎接話，雖然昴流因為轉身所以沒看到，但當他朝二樓開槍時，他可是愣住了一下才反應過來。

"我一直知道昴流君是個一旦決定好就不會改變的人，但說真的，這個決定的程度可太讓我驚訝了。"

"不做到這樣的話，我們中一定有一方沒辦法活著走出那間工廠吧？我只是想說---如果我們都不想殺死對方，那麼為什麼不想辦法一起活下去呢？"

空氣安靜了幾秒，昴流把目光定在星史郎的臉上，讓自己直面那看不透的表情以及受傷的右眼。

"…你是對的。"最終，星史郎接受了昴流的想法，他嘆了口氣緩緩說道。

同時，昴流也鬆了一口氣，他是真的很害怕聽到星史郎否認的答覆。

"那麼我想你應該有考慮過接下來怎麼走?我需要知道你的打算才能配合你，盡量說清楚一點，我們還有點時間。"星史郎換了個坐姿，讓自己舒服點。

"現在山部應該不敢主動過來，畢竟我還有左眼…幸好他不知道我們的約定。

"那他如果求援的話…?"

"如果山部跟委員會求救的話，那他的下場也只有一死，那些人不用留著無法控制或過於孱弱的下屬的。"

"所以現在大家都處於被對方的存在牽制著的狀態，在有一邊全滅之前沒有人可以安心下山……"

星史郎點點頭表示同意，做了個手勢示意原本在他正對面的昴流坐到他旁邊來，他伸出一隻手環過青年的肩膀，指尖隨意的輕撫著被細碎髮尾覆蓋的後頸，就像是在幫小動物順毛一樣。

昴流終於知道為什麼以前養過的一條小狗那麼喜歡跟他討摸了，要不是時候不對，他挺想就保持這個姿勢補個眠的。

不管星史郎的手溫度有些低，看來他的傷勢縱使不危及性命但對身體狀態影響不小，昴流往星史郎那邊再移了一下，讓肩膀完全緊貼著對方的，雖然他還有時間，但星史郎可不一定，他最好趕快解決問題，然後跟星史郎一起離開這裡。

"那我就開始說了。"

\--------------------------

"只有你?皇呢？"山部警戒的舉起槍，看著主動送上門的櫻塚星史郎，男人的右眼纏著布條，身上穿著的雖然是深色西裝，但仔細看可以看出上面附著的血跡不算少，看來他確實損壞了他的右眼。

現在星史郎在工廠門口處，山部身在二樓樓層所投下的陰影底下，他們之間大概十公尺，根據資料上記錄的改寫距離，現在有點危險。

"不知道，我就是來投降的。"星史郎聳肩，繼續朝山部靠近，山部也隨之向後退，盡可能的保持安全距離，以防他突然發動能力。

"少敷衍我，快說。"

"我都主動來投降了，你覺得呢?"

鬼都知道皇昴流才不會丟下你只顧自己逃跑…!山部正想反駁時肩膀撞到某個硬物，他快速地微微側頭一看，原來在他們一進一退中，山部已經退到牆壁邊上，剛剛撞到的是窗戶框---自己竟然如此顧忌一個單眼失明的男人，這個事實讓他很不是滋味。

"不準動!背對我!"山部給手上的槍上膛，決定先解決眼前這個心頭患。

意外的是男人十分順從的轉過身去了，山部雖然驚訝於星史郎會那麼乾脆的放棄他唯一的武器，但機不可失，山部馬上把槍口對準他的後腦杓。

在他手指緩緩壓下扳機之時，背後傳來玻璃破碎的聲音，山部隨即被一股力量撞倒。

/是那傢伙!/

"星史郎先生!後退一點!"

撞破窗戶進來的昴流利用加速度把比他高大的男人撞倒在地後，馬上壓到山部身上試圖把他手上的手槍搶奪過來，但其手指牢牢地握住了握柄，在角力中，昴流甚至感覺到快壓制不住底下的男人，昴流只好先用手指卡住扳機，防止山部朝他開槍。

"哼!"察覺到昴流意圖的山部快速鬆開手，乾脆的放棄了之前死死握住的配槍，用空出來的手用力地推開因一時收不住力微微向後倒的青年。

山部從身上掏出一把掌心雷，用它指著跌倒在地的昴流，後者明顯沒有料到他還有一把小槍，手抓著搶奪過來但來不及瞄準的武器，青年眉頭深鎖著，用微微睜大的眼睛看著他，他們四目相對，然後山部果斷的扣下扳機。

子彈準確的擊中從剛剛就站在一旁試圖尋找時機使用改寫的男人。

當山部看到他的血像泉水般從胸口流出來時，他耳邊傳來青年絕望的叫喊聲。

"星史郎先生!!"

青年馬上把槍扔到一旁，朝倒在地上的男人跑去，山部看著把背後對著他的昴流，無奈的笑了一聲，朝已經毫無戰意的目標射擊。

槍響後，昴流摔倒在地上，擊出的兩發子彈準確的射穿他雙腿的腳踝。

"這是以防萬一。"山部皺起鼻頭，這裡開始瀰漫著血腥味，他看向蜷曲在地上的青年，他仍掙扎著想要站起來。

"我勸你省省吧，'昴流君的星史郎先生'肯定已經完了。"看著明知道已經結束卻還發瘋似的增加自己痛楚的青年，山部感到十分不可思議，看來他們之間的紐帶比他認為得還要堅韌得多。

結果山部剛說完沒幾秒，試了幾次發現雙腿還是無法克服痛楚的青年翻了個身，全身顫抖著用手肘撐起上身，靠手臂拉動已經無力的雙腿，繼續朝櫻塚爬過去。

"星史郎…先生…"若有似無的聲音喚著那再也無法給予回應的人。

山部聳聳肩，雖然他沒有打中動脈，但是因為皇昴流毫不在意自己的傷處，所以要不了多久，他的生命也會隨著離開身體的血液一起消逝的。

"唉，不是你們死就是我死，所以不要怨我啊。"

山部嘆了一口氣之後轉身離開，雖然他殺人但不代表他喜歡看著血淋淋的場景，在走出工廠範圍後，他從草叢裡拿出預先準備好的汽油，往工廠牆壁以及放置在門口的木條堆一倒，再配上打火機點的火，搞定。

山部不疾不徐的離開，沿途謹慎地清理掉他過來時留下的痕跡。等他到了山腳下，廢棄工廠方向現在已有陣陣濃煙竄起，如果皇昴流沒痛暈過去的話，現在應該已經到櫻塚身邊了吧？他靠在自己轎車上悠哉的看著遠處公路上消防車漸漸駛近，看來已經有人報案了。

\------

要不是有地上的一大潭血訴說著事實，眼前的人就宛如只是睡著了一般，昴流伸出手想摟住他，但當手滑過男人的衣袖時他就沒有多餘的力氣了，所以他只好停下來，退而求其次地碰上男人的手，可能是因為周圍的火焰，所以觸碰到的皮膚比想像中的還熱，就好像它的主人還活著一樣，於是他收緊手掌緊握住，直到視線漸漸模糊。


	6. 回憶

番外 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"我是今日起分發到這裡的皇昴流，山部先生，請多多指教。"一臉認真的青年正經八百的對著眼前的男人微微鞠躬。

被稱為山部的男人發出爽朗的笑聲，配上他下垂的眼角，給人一種懶洋洋、隨和的感覺。

"哎，不必多禮。我也比你大沒多少……嗯，才三十六歲而已!"

"嘖嘖嘖，差得可多了。"無視掉旁邊小泉的吐槽，山部給他眼前溫和有禮的新人一個笑容，一邊說著熱情的客套話，一邊帶著分配給他的新人四處轉轉認識環境。

沒想到皇家下任當家會對他一個平凡大叔鞠躬，就連其他新人也沒那麼慎重，這讓山部覺得渾身不對勁到很想把皇昴流推給小泉帶，但接下的工作說什麼也得做完，不然他腦袋就要跟身體分家了。

山部 海，原本是在軍部擔任培訓後進的職務，他也沒想過有天他會因小有名氣的槍法而被公安委員會的成員招攬。

此後他便成為了他們手下的清道夫，接到的任務不外乎就是殺掉他們認為不利於社會或是有必要消失的人，正當他有些厭煩時，上頭下達了一個跟以往不同的指令---調任警職。

上層給他一份偽造好的履歷，在設定上他是個資深刑警，因為人手不足，所以這次特調到總局當刑事組的二把手，不但給的薪水豐厚，看起來要幹的活也少，他就高高興興的赴任了。

直到前幾天，他被叫去委員會那裡見一個人，說是未來的工作夥伴－－－

"櫻塚星史郎。"一身西裝的男人伸出手，他們眼睛在相近的水平線上，看來身高差不多，不知道這人是不是也是跟他一樣做雙手沾滿血腥的工作的。

"山部海。"他禮貌性的跟對方握了下手。

"那麼進入正題，我們要你們監視之後會上任到總局的皇昴流。"一份資料被推到山部面前，他馬上翻閱起來。

\------上面寫著關於上層的直屬部下:'皇'和'櫻塚'以及一些故事，意外的是在這紀錄裡也有他的名字出現。

××××××

"不好意思，請問這裡有人坐嗎？"

當昴流努力瞪大眼睛準備迎接催眠大師的講課時，有個男人向他搭話，一身西裝還戴著眼鏡，跟現在的氛圍格格不入，肯定不是他們系的人，莫非是想轉行當警察的社會人士?

"請坐。"昴流把他背包放到另一邊空的椅子上，等男人就座後，昴流還好奇的看了他幾眼，然後十分老套的他們視線撞在一起，被抓現行的昴流有點不好意思，他趕緊報上自己的名字。

"啊那個，我是皇昴流。"

"你好，我是櫻塚星史郎。"

/還好這個人沒有很在意我剛剛不禮貌的行為…/昴流暗自慶幸完後，決定要把目光牢牢鎖在正前方剛剛進門的教授身上。

課堂結束後，星史郎很自來熟的與昴流交談，他說他是想當法醫，所以稍微來了解一下科系課程，沒想到走錯樓結果就這樣陪著昴流聽了一堂犯罪心理學。

"不過我覺得還蠻有趣的，當刑警也許也不錯…"他們一起下樓隨口聊著，直到昴流被他姐姐北都叫住。

"昴流!今天……哇!哪來的商務人士?!"

就這樣，姐弟倆的生活中多了一個人。

然而這個邂逅是櫻塚刻意安排的。

在陰陽術、靈力漸漸從人們記憶中消失的現代，皇和櫻塚能做的事也跟著減少。

而委員會部分成員也擔心無法控制住有'力量'的人，最終他們選擇對上代當家已過世，還沒正式上任的現任櫻塚下手，想讓隱患之一式微進而消失。

所以當櫻塚星史郎歸國後，委員會就沒有照以往流程走，他們對他的崗位分發閉口不談、一拖再拖，而不久後星史郎推測出了他們的意圖。他沒有感到憤怒或是怨恨，只是很好奇他哪裡比不上皇的下任當家，於是他決定親自去看看那個'皇昴流'。

\---------------

就近觀察皇家少主已經快要一年了，在這段時間裡他一邊處理家族事務一邊抽空'陪伴朋友'，原本預計是短期的觀察計劃因為有趣的被觀察者而被漸漸拉長為長期計劃。

但經過那麼多次的相處，這還是星史郎首次看見昴流專心致志的在想著什麼的樣子，就連擺在眼前的大型柱子都沒看到，星史郎只得趕在發生慘案之前伸手攔住他。

"昴流君那麼專心思考是有什麼煩惱的事嗎？"

"沒…"昴流本想帶過這個問題，但有個奇怪的衝動阻止了他，"啊不，其實昨天下課後，有個跟我同小組的女孩子跟我告白。"

"所以，現在是在煩惱要不要答應她嗎？"

星史郎還是跟平常一樣的微笑，看來對有人向他告白的事毫不意外，只是適當的拋出問句引導對話進行。

"不，我已經婉拒她了。但我在思考怎樣才稱得上'喜歡'…星史郎先生知道嗎？"

昴流小心翼翼地問著，但他自己也不確定他想問出什麼，這種話題北都應該比他擅長得多，有些後悔的昴流尷尬的看向星史郎，但出乎意料的看見男人十分驚訝的樣子。

"…感覺昴流君的追求者應該不少，但卻從沒有心動過，有點意外呢。"

"'心動'嗎？"昴流按上胸口，現在這裡跟平常沒什麼差別。"所以你…知道那種感覺?"

"哈哈，這個嘛…昴流君想知道嗎？就像這樣---"

星史郎用手臂和柱子形成一個包圍網，把昴流困在其中，在他還沒反應過來前，星史郎俯身縮短他們之間的距離，用溫柔但熱情的目光看著他。

沒想到昴流竟然沒有閃躲，只是呆呆的與星史郎對看。儘管令人無奈的沉默流淌著，但他剩下的選項裡可沒有'更靠近'，因為性騷擾而吃上牢飯可不有趣。

"啊，莫非嚇到你了?抱歉。"星史郎收回手臂，結束了這種微妙的僵持狀態。

"關於這個昴流君也不用想太多，遇到了自然就知道了，我們繼續走吧？快要到跟北都約好的時間了，如果讓她準備的點心涼掉，野餐就泡湯了。"

周圍炙熱的空氣隨著星史郎拉開距離而漸漸消散，昴流沉默的跟在男人身後。

雖然是很老梗的動作，但由星史郎來做意外的很有效果，現在心臟跳動的頻率不用去碰觸也感覺得到，猖狂的在他鼓膜中回響著。

\------

這幾周的昴流明顯不對勁，先是破天荒的找她聊關於戀愛的話題，然後被她反問便想開溜，北都還注意到昴流像是在煩惱什麼一樣，時不時就一個人沉思著。

/唉，這種事情怎麼想都不會得到答案的。/

作為朝夕相處的家人，北都輕易的察覺到她弟弟的想法，她懷疑要是沒給他們加個催化劑，就這樣放著不管的話，這份感情搞不好會莫名其妙的放到過期。

"阿星，你覺得我弟弟怎麼樣?"

"我覺得很可愛。"星史郎真誠的說著，他從窗外看了正在專心上課的昴流一眼。

/乾淨的可愛。/

溫柔、正直、誠實，很多正向詞彙都很適用於形容皇的下任當家。

但是星史郎很清楚這對上層來說絕對不是什麼好消息，大人物們未來肯定不會想要每天留心昴流會不會把那些'遊魂作案'的真相抖出來給一般群眾知曉。

委員會的人知道他們想要留下的是個跟他們作風大相逕庭的人嗎？

\-------------

經過行動派·北都多次的旁側敲擊下，她覺得昴流的初戀還是很有機會的。在經過一番鼓勵打氣後，她推薦昴流在他們相識一周年那天表白。

"既浪漫又有某種宿命感!有這些加成肯定會成功的，大膽上吧～我的弟弟啊!"

－－－－－

"可惜今天天氣不太好。”

剛下課就急忙趕回公寓的昴流往窗外瞧一眼，烏雲多到只要一眼就能確定等下會下雨，北都前幾天給他的約會行程清單可能要泡湯了…如果是像一年前那個風光明媚的好天氣就好了，而且他從早上就一直有種不好的預感。

作為有靈力的人，第六感什麼的準確率頗高，所以昴流不會隨意的對待這部分。

要說壞消息的話…昴流原以為會是星史郎今天會沒有空來找他們，使他們的告白計劃告吹…但剛剛北都傳訊息說她已經成功把星史郎帶到學校圖書館了，就等昴流去見他了。

"該不會…會被拒絕?"

離開窗邊的青年又確認一遍隨身物品有無遺漏才背起背包，如果真是這樣也沒什麼可埋怨的，不如說就算經過北都的鼓勵，昴流自己還是不敢抱什麼希望，他會答應這個安排只是想好好傳達他的想法給那個人知道。

在有充分的心理準備之下，不好的預感仍然如影隨形，看樣子也許是還有其他的事情…

昴流走到玄關，心神不寧的給腳套上鞋子，此時，手機響起，他只好先停下穿鞋的動作，空出一隻手接起電話。

"昴流!你是不是有個同學叫陽子?"北都的聲音帶點遲疑。

昴流腦中浮現那個女孩，那天他帶著歉意拒絕她後，她像是卸下重擔、放鬆下來的笑臉。

"她怎麼了…?"

\---------------

昴流奔跑著，穿過學校大門，幾小時前還很多學生和教職人員走動的校園，現在竟然安靜得不得了…就算是為了抓還沒落網的兇手好了，可他為什麼連警察也沒看見?

整個很不對勁，從陽子在校離奇死亡，到北都接到隱藏來電號碼的電話通知，現在偌大卻空曠的校園像是特意為他準備的一樣，但昴流別無選擇，因為還有其他更緊急的事，他想知道從剛剛起就一直沒接電話的星史郎在哪裡?

會不會遇上那個兇手了?不好的預感難道是指這個嗎？

昴流加速的跑過一個轉角，右邊走到底就是圖書館，但他瞥見左邊岔路地板上的點點血跡，那方向記得是法醫學系的相關教室，灰色地板上的紅點亮得不可思議，彷彿指示燈一樣帶著青年跟著血跡走去。

\--------------------

委員會的老傢伙們如櫻塚所料的，擔心哪天昴流會給他們捅簍子。

所以他們聽了櫻塚的報告後，下令讓山部出手殺了據說跟皇昴流較熟識的同學，一個完全無辜的學生，就為了他們的測驗。

上層特意安排遺體解剖就馬上在這所大學的手術室辦，由櫻塚主刀，甚至刻意托人告知昴流的姐姐北都，為了讓昴流趕來撞見櫻塚背叛他的那一幕;同時要櫻塚向昴流說他來到這裡的原因就是因為上層想殺了她，但是解剖報告上她必須是自殺身亡的，所以他就被派來這裡，接近昴流只是方便掌握目標狀況而已。

委員們想借此測試皇的接受彈性和櫻塚的忠誠度，還可以順便讓兩家的關係更差。

最終，櫻塚照著他們的劇本演了，而被'朋友'背叛的皇昴流不知道為什麼也沒有講出事實，上層有些安心了，因為櫻塚的'忠誠'也開始給他安排工作。

×××××××××××

山部看完資料後便把它撕毀。

這次的監視任務感覺不難，難道他們兩個大人還看不住一個毛頭小子?---原本山部是這樣想的。

他在櫻塚就職的那天就暗示某位新人把聯絡員的工作交給皇昴流做，這樣他和櫻塚就能輪流監視他了，但是幾天後他的八卦雷達告訴他有哪裡不對…。

對於欺騙過自己的人，皇昴流應該連恨都來不及了，怎麼可能忍受得了天天待在一塊，而且山部覺得他們給予對方的注意力遠比給其他人要多一些，以至於每次看到他們兩個，山部就會想起他表妹強塞給他看的連續劇中雙向暗戀的橋段。

/你們快去結婚啦！/天知道他有幾次差點就把這句話甩出來了。

總之，山部有機會就'提醒'星史郎保持距離，在星史郎也在場的時候，山部就會特意提到皇和櫻塚之間的關係感覺不一般，希望櫻塚可以接收到他的意思，雖然老是被旁邊缺根筋的小泉打岔。

而且櫻塚呈交上來的每份解剖報告都很符合上層的希望---沒有提到關於靈的事情。這很奇怪，山部覺得外表看似溫和的皇昴流的眼神跟那些很固執的傢伙們一模一樣，眼中有種某種不可動搖的光，而且依照他的個性，他不可能無動於衷的看著櫻塚給出這樣的報告。

唯一的可能就是，櫻塚說服了皇，那個男人在包庇他曾經的受害者，而皇昴流因為某種原因接受了…山部的直覺告訴他:因為皇昴流眼中的'光'是櫻塚星史郎，雖然這是之前看的資料上沒紀錄的部分，但這樣想的話一切就可以得到解釋了。

在陽子事件，最後昴流沉默估計是因為…他無法決定要怎麼處理他'喜歡的人'和價值觀的衝突。

在接到學生殺了教師的那案子那天，傍晚下班後的山部剛好開車路過商店街，順帶充當一下同事的臨時司機，而他很確定櫻塚不可能會把傘給什麼'小動物'，除非是……

而連續虐殺刑警一案時，櫻塚說他獨自搜查時找到行兇地點，還撞見犯人，但之後卻說有急事無法等到他們刑事組來。而山部記得皇和櫻塚是一起出去搜查的，沒道理櫻塚之後會一個人繼續'加班'幾小時。

總之，不管皇和櫻塚是什麼關係，櫻塚星史郎的行為顯示他有背叛上層的可能性。向上層告知一下就是了。

依照上層的期望，最後他拿著槍到指定地點---廢棄工廠的二樓，從上面可以一覽無遺的監視著進來的人。委員會的老傢伙們指示他孤身一人來監視這場被規劃好的'演出'，他們不親自來確認的理由很簡單-----怕被櫻塚的'改寫'攻擊，山部也被告知它的可怕，如果櫻塚對想殺他的人使用的話，可以讓敵人忘記自己要做什麼，然後在他茫然之時，櫻塚就可以輕而易舉地殺死他。

讓身為棋子的自己去監視的話，可以即時又準確地射殺不遵從委員會指示的人，而且就算他被櫻塚殺死也無傷大雅，委員會的傢伙們沒有接到他的報告的話，肯定會再派其他人來處理。

山部無奈地把子彈上膛，躲在陰影之中。而他拒絕的話隔天一定會被消失…被老傢伙們處理掉。

沒關係，就算等下最慘的情況發生了:皇和櫻塚都背叛的話，他就先攻擊櫻塚，朝頭部準確的一槍，先清除'改寫'這個大麻煩。皇昴流的話…看到櫻塚倒下一定不會馬上離開的，而山部有自信可以打敗那名青年，不管是槍戰還是肉搏戰他的經驗比起皇昴流要豐富得多。

山部聚精會神的盯著連鐵捲門都沒有的大門口看，而在離約定時間還有幾十多分鐘時，皇昴流走進來了，他穿著很不適合他的一襲黑色風衣，面無表情的青年略略環顧四周後便轉身，站在一樓空地的正中央看向門口…然後不久後，櫻塚準時出現。

他們似乎在說些什麼，但因為距離問題無從得知，不過不久後皇昴流掏出了佩槍，所以山部緩緩的將槍口對準只有走向前但目前無戰鬥意思的櫻塚。


	7. 0

【X日 中午】 (春末)

風光明媚的好天氣，因為是逼近正中午的時間，打在面前餐桌上的陽光稍嫌晃眼，坐在早午餐店窗邊座位的女孩伸手拉了下窗簾，調整到適當的亮度。

當她做完這個動作後，她把視線重新轉回到坐在她對面的青年，她的雙胞胎弟弟，可是現在在他們相似的臉上的表情卻十分不同。

黑上衣藍色褲子，跟昨天沒什麼差別的單調素色套裝，配上青年表情平靜的臉…看來是春神輸了，說好的春天萬物復甦、生意盎然呢？

春天都快結束了，結果她弟弟還是一樣，明明還是個年輕人，臉上的表情卻平淡的可以，去參加撲克臉大賽一定可以抱著冠軍獎盃回來。

雖然現在這樣也比一開始的那幾天強，她可不想看見他皺著眉頭，不知所措的四處走動;或是焦慮不安的思考目前沒有人可以給他正解的問題。

但，要是他現在的狀態只是把之前外顯的不安封在自己心裡可就不好了，這樣憋下去搞不好會憋出病來……總之，先說些什麼----

"昴流，雖然是有點晚的早餐但是還是得吃哦，尤其這家的荷包蛋煎的恰到好處，試試看吧？"她試圖用活潑的語氣掩蓋過目前有點悶的氣氛。

原本微低著頭的昴流聞言抬起頭來，在輕輕地應了一聲之後，他拿起刀叉切起北都大力推薦的荷包蛋。

些微蛋汁從被切開的荷包蛋中流出，有點濃稠緩慢的…就像血一樣。

糟糕的聯想使他勉強提起的食慾降到最低點，最近他的思考方式連他自己都有點煩，昴流也想換個樂觀點的思維模式，但就是做不到。

沒有得到更多回應的北都打定主意要讓昴流多說話，最好可以把他憋著的東西說出來。

"對了，你之前有提過的那位…山部那時究竟是什麼情況呢？"

"……幻境會給他看他所期望的發展。"

\--------------

一切按照計劃進行。

"昴流君，雖然我很想說'放輕鬆來'，但無奈機會只有一次，所以…"

"我明白。"

昴流看著星史郎把山部引到窗戶附近，使他背對那片不是很牢固的玻璃，然後他抓準時機破窗而入，試圖奪下山部的手槍。

"我的工作就這樣結束了呢。"

"嗯，請星史郎先生不要插手，在一旁看著就行。"

因為經驗和體格差異，在力量的比拼上昴流大概會處於劣勢，不是被拉開距離就是被反壓制…

"話說回來，如果槍沒成功搶下來或是山部他還有藏其它把槍的話…"

"那正好，山部肯定會覺得勝券在握，我估計他就算跟你拉開距離後也不會急忙射擊，他會好好的瞄準昴流君，用槍牽制住你…四目相對的。"

在星史郎剩下的左眼中閃著得意的光，嘴角微微勾起。

"然後你就在這裡一口氣逆轉。"

星史郎看著昴流被槍指著，然後就在山部準備扣下扳機時，從昴流那邊傳來很劇烈的靈力波動，只有一瞬間但強度十分驚人，星史郎壓下想做出反擊的本能衝動。

等他把注意力拉回到昴流那邊時，情況已有所改變，昴流十分痛苦的倒在地上，而山部卻發起呆來，對蜷曲成一團的敵人視若無睹，彷彿靈魂離體一般。

×××××××

這是個還沒有完整記錄的術，在看似年代久遠的手寫本中，它的頁面只寫了它的大概作用以及它是基礎幻術的延伸，對比起密密麻麻的其他頁，顯得十分孤單。

這代表昴流的前任們從沒使用過它，所以它的詳細細節及可能付出的代價那欄皆留白。

不過，也並非完全不能想像這些空白處的內容，按以往的經驗的話就是:你做出的干涉的越多，付出的代價也越大，術持續時間越久，承受代價的刑期也越長。

現在昴流知道它的代價是什麼了。

最初像是被鐵鎚擊中太陽穴一樣，痛得他忍不住抱著頭倒下，此時不但視野一片模糊，雙眼還傳來劇痛，像是有人正在挖著他的眼球一樣，在如此級別的攻擊之下，昴流覺得應該下一秒他就要痛昏過去了，可偏偏他的意識清楚得很。

讓他清醒著承受這些也是代價的一部分嗎？

昴流忍不住咬住下唇，希望用其他疼痛來轉移自己的注意力，但毫無幫助。代價帶來的痛彷彿是無底線的，他甚至連星史郎哪時候靠過來的都沒能察覺到。

星史郎伸手把縮成一團顫抖著的昴流扶起來，被拉到對方懷裡的昴流一聲不吭把頭靠在對方肩上，緊攢著雙手跟代價對抗著。

"我們得馬上離開這裡。"如果停下來等待昴流恢復的話，他們肯定會受到波及。

最快的移動方法是想辦法抱起昴流走，但在自己也負傷的狀態下，顯然有些困難，星史郎只好讓昴流搭著他的肩膀，帶著他一步步往門口移。在他們踏出這個廢棄工廠時，身後傳來了槍聲，看來昴流剛剛施的術開始作用了，接下來山部將一個人參演自己描繪的未來。

在工廠燃燒起來之時，他們終於上了車，星史郎開著它過來的，現在星史郎不禁慶幸還好他沒有把它停在山腳下。因為沒有以往的例子可以參考，所以昴流自己也無法確定幻覺會持續多久，如果在幻覺結束後，山部又遇到'應該死去的'他們的話，一切就前功盡棄了。

"那按計劃我們直接去機場。"星史郎讓半倒在副駕駛座上的昴流側躺到他腿上，然後發動引擎。

"不，你的眼…先去醫院…"昴流微微睜開眼，但因疼痛而目光渙散，他用幾乎聽不見的音量說著，現在他感覺像是頭的血液都衝進頸部下面去了一樣，身體很熱但頭兩側的太陽穴周圍又涼得可怕。

星史郎改用單手操作方向盤，空出右手輕輕的遮住昴流的雙眼，阻斷刺眼的光線，之前昴流還覺得他的掌心稍涼，但現在對他而言像熱敷袋一樣溫暖。

"沒事，休息吧。"

他懷疑星史郎對他用了催眠術，聽到這句話之後，昴流的意識違背他本人的意願漸漸沉了下去，接下來的記憶宛如斷片一樣，不知過了多久，他好像聽到了北都的驚呼聲，到機場了?果然沒去醫院…

星史郎向北都大概說明了一下他們的狀態，然後在北都的協助下，昴流被星史郎半抱著上了他們家特別砸錢弄來的私人小飛機，等被安置到座位上後，隱約聽到北都對他們的狀況表示擔憂。

"傷患和病人啊…"北都看著許久不見的那個人，外表上還是老樣子，跟她記憶中的區別是現在有一隻眼睛被繃帶包住了，身上的西裝染了些血。

星史郎幫昴流繫好安全帶後，很自然地坐到他旁邊的位置上。當星史郎正要開口回應時，北都做了個手勢阻止他 

"我知道的，反正不在委員會的人發現之前離開日本的話，也是等於玩完了。"

幫星史郎說完結論後，北都轉身要去通知機長可以起飛時，在一瞥間她看到昴流毫無顧忌的把頭往那人的方向一靠，接著還很親暱的在對方肩上蹭了幾下。雖然知道昴流應該只是遵循本能在找舒適的位置而已，但她還是不禁暗自後悔怎麼忘了準備墨鏡防閃光。

"阿星!照顧好我弟弟啊，要是他怎麼了，我可不會放過你!"

儘管音量被刻意壓低，但北都臉上的認真程度可一分未減。

"我知道了，放心吧。"

就這樣，在昴流意識昏昏沉沉之時，他們到了法國。

從那件事之後，祖母安排北都去法國留學，原本昴流也被要求一同前往，但不論祖母怎麼考慮的，但是昴流知道自己不想離開。

所以就算當祖母已經把護照擺到他面前時，昴流的態度也異常堅決，他把護照推了回去並對祖母鞠躬，之後便直接回去房間裡。

北都是知道昴流不會答應的，姐弟倆的祖母認為一直想要去法國留學的北都也會幫忙勸說昴流的，畢竟他們是比誰都緊密的雙胞胎，從出生到現在基本上是形影不離的，但顯然她失算了。

沒意外的話這將是他們長達幾年的分離，在分別的那一天，昴流陪著北都到了機場。

"就到這裡吧，到了會打電話回去。"北都從昴流手中接過行李箱，認真地看著昴流，已經脫離少年期的他們不再像以前一樣難以分辨，在不知不覺間昴流長得比她還高了，曾經一樣的髮型也不同了，莫名有些寂寞。

提醒乘客上機的廣播通知響起了，佇足在前行的人群中的北都往回走一大步，行李箱輕輕地滑落在地上，白色的裙擺揚起，她伸出雙手抱住她唯一的手足。

"昴流…我也想留下來，但是，一想到你那天遭遇的事，我就很想找到那個人痛罵他一頓，你甚至連你的心意都來不及告訴他。可是如果我真做了，委員會那邊又會給我們家記上一筆…"

意識到自己激動起來的北都停了下來，昴流沒有說話，只是安靜的回抱著她。

"祖母大概是知道我們都還不能接受這個結局以及使用這種方式的上層，所以才那麼想讓我們遠離日本吧…既然昴流想要面對，那麼就不要放棄!別忘了有困難可以找我談談。"

"嗯，姐姐，謝謝你。"

"如果你們只是普通的警察和法醫就好了…"

料想不到的是，那時北都的隨口感慨竟成真了。

昴流再次清醒時是在陌生的床上，他茫然的睜開眼，身上原本沾染塵土的黑風衣和褲子已經被舒適乾淨的棉質衣物取代，昴流坐了起來，然後發現自己的視野變得比以前狹小。

"代價還有失明嗎?"

用手掌交替遮住左右眼確認狀況的昴流朝聲音來源望過去。

星史郎握著門把，身體一大半在門框外面，他半背對著房間，顯然上一秒打算要離開的樣子。

"是右邊那隻嗎？那就和我一樣了呢。"

昴流看著右眼黯淡的男人對他微笑著，他先是愣了一下，然後飛快地離開床，跌跌撞撞的朝門口靠近。

看到星史郎時，昴流想起來剛剛他做了個夢，夢裡的他失敗了，最後什麼事都做不了，只能眼睜睜的看著星史郎死去，因為是如此真實的夢，昴流覺得自己的心真的也跟著死了一遍。

但是現在他醒來了，離開那可怕的噩夢，回到現實。

星史郎活著。

他們都活著。

直到現在，昴流才有'他們成功了'的深刻感受。他把站在門邊的星史郎拉回房間，略粗暴地解開手底下襯衫的扣子，把手按上對方胸口的位置確認著，感受著手底下的脈動是真實存在的，然後在昴流想說些什麼時，他被按回床上。

"你才剛醒來不久，盡量移動慢點。"星史郎伸手整理一下被弄亂的上衣，接著輕柔的把昴流的額髮撥開，舉起手在昴流面前晃了幾下，然後若有所思的盯著他失明的右眼。

昴流發現星史郎嘴角的弧度消失了，他不自覺的縮了一下肩膀，然後在星史郎的雙手撫上他的臉頰時，他更是緊張的闔上雙眼，想躲避眼前那不滿的神情。

結果緊接而來的是溫熱的氣息，星史郎把昴流拉近，用雙唇緩慢的巡視著對方的臉龐，男人在闔著的右眼上停留的稍長一些才離開，像是在悼念它曾經鮮活的色彩，直到壓迫感消失，昴流才緩緩睜開雙眼並且開口。

"我以為你在生氣。"

"我不否認，因為你失去了一隻眼睛，但也幸好只有一隻。總之---你現在感覺如何?想繼續休息嗎？"星史郎對上昴流的目光。

在這恰到好處的狀況下，昴流露出略帶疑惑的表情，星史郎決定給點提示。

"或是你想繼續其他的?"星史郎的手從昴流上衣下擺滑進去，撫過他的胸口，做完提示後便抽回手，等著昴流的答案。

剛剛是有一股名為'劫後餘生的瘋狂'的風吹起，帶動昴流，促使他做出大膽的動作，所以在心情平復下來的現在縱使他不排斥但他也沒辦法再主動接下去了。

不出意料的糾結表情爬上青年的臉，星史郎決定先放過他。

"我開玩笑的，那你繼續休息吧，我出去打個電話。"

正當星史郎準備起身時，從他的衣袖那邊傳來微弱的觸碰，他把視線移回去，半躺在床的青年面露尷尬，在他們之間的是他還來不及抽回的右手。

"有什麼需要嗎？"

"電話…也可以在這裡打。"

在他昏睡時有太多變化，再加上還做了噩夢，整個房間裡唯一熟悉的只有這個人，如果星史郎離開這裡的話，狀況就會像是從不會游泳的人手中把浮板抽走一樣，就算是暫時的，昴流也不想在不安中載浮載沉。

"看起來你還挺精神的，那我們來聊些什麼?"星史郎沒有說什麼就直接拉了把椅子過來。

"電話，沒關係嗎？"

青年眉宇間的陰霾散去了，聲音雖然還有點無力感但明顯亮了一點。

"不是很急，事實上，剛剛我是看你還沒醒，所以才想出去打個電話的。"星史郎把手機收回西裝外套的口袋裡。

"嗯，那這裡是?我睡了多久?"昴流決定先了解一下狀況。

"你現在在巴黎市，從上機後過了大概50小時吧，這裡是你姐姐臨時找的公寓。"星史郎用手指輕敲著擺在面前的書桌，"我得向北都抱怨一下，這間公寓只有這一間臥室，而且它只放得下一個單人床，我可不想一直睡沙發。"

雖然說是這樣說，但是他們心裡都知道要在短期間內找到符合需求的出租屋，著實不太可能。

"……那北都現在在哪?她看起來還好嗎？"

"不用擔心，北都一如往常很有活力的樣子，不過她有約了，你傍晚才能見到她，現在是中午 。"回答完問題的星史郎從另一個口袋中拿出昴流的手機，遞給他。

"我想你等下得給你祖母打個電話，自從她打來的電話被我'意外'接到後，你手機就再也沒響過了。"

昴流沒有錯過星史郎臉上閃過了一絲得意的神色，他忍不住笑了出聲。

\-------------------

他們就像是放了個大長假。

北都有空就拉著昴流在巴黎街頭左繞右繞，興奮的介紹她平時生活的環境，如果她今天打算去遠一點的地方玩，那麼星史郎也會跟來湊熱鬧。

沒有什麼騷靈、命案、衝突，取代而之的是平凡又珍貴的日子，在此期間北都還給他們重新找了間大點的公寓…有兩間臥室的那種。

"我想…單人床應該夠用吧？不行的話再告訴我。"當北都在外面的家庭餐廳裡把新鑰匙遞給昴流時，臉上露出揶揄的笑容。

昴流接過鑰匙後笨拙的低下頭，打算裝作沒聽到的樣子，但是發紅的耳朵出賣了他。

"今晚試試看就知道了。"然後坐他隔壁的星史郎的一句話讓昴流體會了什麼叫當眾處刑的感覺，他偷偷抬眼，果不其然對上北都十分好奇的表情，喔天啊…

"我、我飲料沒了。"昴流飛快地站起來，拿起他幾乎沒動過的杯子煞有其事的走了。

北都和星史郎面有笑意的看著昴流離席，然後望向對方。

"昴流被阿星你教壞了。"北都擺出一副不滿的樣子，從桌下輕輕踢了星史郎一腳，"反正你在床上肯定沒有少欺負他，這是報仇。"

"不，你誤會了，我們還沒做過。"星史郎維持著微笑，不著痕跡地微微挪動腳，'恰巧'避開來自北都的第二下攻擊。

"咦？!那昴流是……"

待在自助飲料機面前的昴流在努力喝著他原先的那杯可樂，希望他等下還吃得下正餐…星史郎把視線收回，然後輕描淡寫的開口。

"我想，會不會是妳剛好戳破他的想法了。"

"然後某人還順手落井下石。"

"咦有嗎?我都沒注意到呢。"星史郎繼續微笑著應對北都的攻勢。

"你個騙子…拿去!這是你們新窩的備用鑰匙。"北都一口氣喝完飲料，然後沒好氣的拿出另一把鑰匙，將它推給星史郎之後起身，拿起空空的杯子向昴流那邊走去。

"昴流！你怎麼那麼慢?"

昴流被突然靠近的北都嚇到，然後一個手滑，又倒了滿滿的一杯可樂。

至於那天晚上他們到底有沒有試用一下，北都就不知道了，起碼之後沒人來抱怨床的問題。

安逸的日子一天天過去，就在昴流徹底安心下來之後星史郎離開了。

那是在跟平常沒什麼兩樣的清晨，他們窩在一塊，一張單人床沒法同時躺兩個成年人，昴流再一次把自己滑下去的左腳挪上來，更加緊貼著星史郎，像小孩子對待自己最喜愛的人或物一樣，昴流環住對方的腰，臉頰貼著背部，名正言順的縮小他們之間的空隙。

接著星史郎提起五年前事件的始末，原本就昏昏欲睡的昴流在溫柔的嗓音中半睡半醒著，但幸好星史郎講得簡潔明瞭，他確信他沒有漏掉任何一段。

"昴流君?"把之前約好的說出來後星史郎轉過身，看到青年恍神著，眼睛閉上的時間漸漸拉長，就連星史郎調皮的手滑上他的臀部都沒什麼反應。

"醒醒，昴流君，我有話要說。"星史郎停下試探的動作，他毫不費力的離開昴流的擁抱，起身撿起周圍散落的衣物。

失去星史郎的昴流改抱住身上的棉被，然後勉強睜開雙眼。

"我要回日本一趟。"

"什麼?"昴流的瞌睡蟲全部下班了，他幾乎是瞬間清醒過來。

"處理日本那邊的家務，大概一周就可以搞定了。"星史郎一邊穿好衣服一邊走出昴流的房間。

"等等，是現在出發嗎？"昴流急忙套上褲子，他聽見走在前方的星史郎給與肯定的答覆，上衣就顧不上了，赤裸上身的青年追了出去，他轉過拐角到達客廳，結果撞進星史郎的懷裡。

"我自己去就行了，你回去睡覺。"星史郎按住昴流的肩膀，強勢的讓他轉過身去。

"下周見。"

然後過了半年，別說見面了，昴流連他的聯絡都沒收到。

\-----

"這麼說起來今天是那個吧？你們的初次見面的日子。"北都看著昴流沉默的點點頭。

啊…這些話題都太糟糕了，她趕緊喝了一口飲料緩緩---喔喔，今天的特製飲料是綜合水果氣泡酒，據老闆說是特製品中的稀有物，一個月中只有一天會做，而且只有十杯。

北都感覺今天應該是個不錯的日子，她心情好了一點，試試開啟其他話題吧？北都充滿信心的把視線移到昴流那邊，然後發現放在昴流面前的早餐跟它剛端上來時的總量沒什麼差別…

"啊啊真是的~阿星這笨蛋丟著自己男友不管跑哪裡去了!!"

\----------

在看著昴流有吃下一點之後，北都就離開了，她下午有約，北都本來也想勸昴流一起去玩、認識新朋友，但昴流婉拒了。

昴流沿著街道走回他們的公寓，除了定期打掃以外昴流不會進去星史郎的房間，他在試圖讓自己的感情武裝起來，這樣他才能繼續等下去。

昴流從口袋中拿出鑰匙，打開門。

"這個紅叉是指什麼?"

一進門，昴流便停下動作，那個把半年當成一周的人冷不防地出現在他眼前，而且還像是從沒離開過一樣自然的跟他搭話、問他問題。

星史郎此時正站在客廳的茶几旁，手上拿著昴流昨天拿出來查看後忘了收起來的年曆。

"紀念日?但去年的同日沒有標記這個叉…還是這是X?"星史郎看昴流沒回應就繼續自顧自的繼續說著。

"不。"青年終於找回自己的聲音，他機械般生硬的開口，"是六年前定下的，在那件事之後，我沒有舉發你們，但其實我是在……"

"猶豫。"星史郎接口，他把年曆放回茶几上，把西裝外套脫下來，整齊的擺放到沙發上，他的公事包旁邊，昴流的想法他大概可以猜到。

對於公安委員會的人採取的動作…殺人的罪行，就算是為了保護其他多數人就可以做嗎？

昴流曾經這麼思考著，然後因為沒有答案而陷入糾結的漩渦中。

有聲音告訴他應該揭發上層的不法行為，確實他第一時間很想為那個女孩申冤，但是這麼做的結果是很多東西也會隨之受影響。

祖母對於上層的做法肯定有所了解，她知道而且接受了。如果委員會消失的話，在底下的皇家會怎麼樣?同樣遵循委員會指示的那個人…櫻塚星史郎會怎麼樣?

你沒辦法承擔後果的，另一個聲音這樣告訴昴流。

他選不出來，所以只好繼續維持現狀，期限是到犯罪追訴期結束之前，六年後的今天。

"然後委員會的人就提早幫你決定了，這樣說起來，一年前我們能再次見面，也是多虧那些想除掉我們的傢伙呢。"

投過去的話石沉大海、沒有回應，原本一直站著沒動的青年只是抬腳朝星史郎走過去。

"你去哪裡了?"走近星史郎的昴流話鋒一轉，他伸手抓住眼前人的上衣，原本平整的白襯衫在他手指中扭曲、產生些許皺摺。

感覺到對方其實沒用上什麼力氣，星史郎便任由昴流抓著。

他們僵持著，直到星史郎微微一笑。

"抱歉，我遲到了。"

昴流的手緩緩垂下，他曾考慮過如果能再次見到這個男人的話，要先給他一拳來宣洩憤怒和不安再聽他解釋，但是一看到人他發現他失而復得的喜悅遠遠大於其他的心情，在等待中產生的委屈和痛苦都變得渺小。

"為什麼？"

"話說在前頭，我當初可沒有騙你，我真的回去日本了，委員會的人也沒為難我，估計你家找來的把柄很有力。"星史郎拉著昴流的手臂，讓他坐下來。

"至於我遲到的原因是皇家上任家主，在我要回來時你祖母親自到了機場，她叫我不要再去找你了，她說等時間一久，你自然會忘記我的。"

"祖母…"

不過也不意外，祖母肯定已經知道他們的關係了，昴流也知道祖母希望的是什麼，他不打算、也沒立場去責怪她。

"但我沒答應她，最後她讓步了，她說如果半年後你都沒有放棄等我的話，她就不會再干涉這件事，所以我就當作順便放最後一次假了。"

"什麼假?你找到其他工作了?"

"…單身假。"星史郎對著昴流微笑，後者因遭到突然的攻擊一時之間困窘的啞口無言，而星史郎享受完昴流的反應後才不疾不徐的改變話題。

"不過我確實有找到一份新工作，就在隔壁市，最近開始上工---"

"叮叮叮~"

在輕快的三連音之後是一串聽不懂的歌曲，在他們上一份工作中這是代表有緊急訊息的提示音，被打斷的星史郎挑起眉頭拿出手機查看。

"說什麼來什麼，是個古怪的案件，上頭要我去現場一趟。"

星史郎再次拾起他的西裝和公事包，從口袋裡摸出車鑰匙，然後向坐在沙發上的昴流伸出手。

"那麼，警官，你願意再當一次我的助手、陪我加班嗎？"

昴流看著這隻手，星史郎向他伸出的手，昴流牢牢地握住，然後他被星史郎從沙發上拉起來。

"我可以看做這是答應的意--"

星史郎的話語被突如其來的輕吻打斷，空氣安靜的沉澱著，直到這個吻結束。

"…星史郎先生，歡迎回來。"

"我回來了，昴流君。"

星史郎開了門，昴流率先走了出來，他這才發覺今天天氣好的不可思議，外頭很亮但並不炎熱，他嘴角情不自禁的上揚著，在門上鎖的聲音結束之後他聽見身後星史郎靠近的腳步聲。

\-------------------完!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人生第一篇長文…有5w字!誒，我以為有10w(´⊙ω⊙`);;對不起，碼太久了。
> 
> 抱著想看到不同狀態(?)的星昴，所以走了架空路線，感謝日劇'非自然死亡'給的想法。
> 
> …劇情走向一開始就大致想好了，但是最後細節上不太滿意，阿星應該要再搞事一點(喂)，可是劇情都跑完了，沒有信心再讓阿星玩一章，希望這樣的星昴沒有太ooc😂
> 
> 謝謝還待在星昴坑的大家!!!!!愛你們!!!
> 
> 星昴神經病(劃掉)神仙CP!天造地設!完美組合!
> 
> 我想看更多阿星和昴流!!!!小天使那麼可愛，阿星請多多欺負他!(×


	8. 番外 R18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打賭輸了所以我開車＝////＝

做任何事之前都最好做好準備，如果你想完美達成的話。

國外超市很大，某養傷兼渡假的青年翻著櫃子，有人路過這排他就遮遮掩掩躲躲藏藏，差不多都把臉埋進商品裡了。

不會吧？這裡真的沒有最大的size的嗎？

綠色的眼睛向左右瞟一眼，接觸到其他人的視線時就快速彈回去商品上。

44、46……怎麼就沒有再大的那款！剛剛看價目單上有啊……他又再去看了一次架上標籤，嗯嗯，跟他記憶中相符。

其實他幾分鐘前才又去看過一次，就這樣如此反覆了快要半小時，他都覺得自己要變神經病了。

灰頭土臉的青年嘆一口氣放棄了，他拿起裝有其他尺寸的盒子和潤滑劑的購物籃，一臉壯士斷腕的表情去結帳台英勇就義。

說不定他對象只有42不到呢？

－－－－－－－－

“沒更大的了嗎？”星史郎搖搖46號的盒子，另一手調戲地捏捏對方的腰。

“啊，你、你不要翻我東西啊……”明明藏起來了。

“你東西……？”男人勾起嘴角，不客氣往下伸手摸上去。“我看你東西應該這個就夠了。”

現在換寫著40的盒子咔啦咔啦的在昴流面前搖著。

青年被隔著褲子粗暴地搓揉，搭在星史郎肩上的手緊了緊，“更大的，賣完了……”，他被撩撥的受不了，縱使呼吸有點急促，昴流依然輕輕的吻上對方，硬要說的話，就像是被小小貓小小狗舔一樣輕柔。

“這樣啊……那就都不用了。”星史郎手一揮，兩個盒子被甩的老遠。

昴流則疑惑地眨眼，“但你上周說不戴套就不做。”

“那是因為你傷還沒完全好，但如果你想堅持這個的話－－－那就別做。”雖然嘴上是這麼說但是星史郎把手滑進昴流的臀縫間，中指擠進去入口，壞心地按壓攪動。

已經錯過那麼多次，這次沒有退縮的理由。

昴流不再說話，專心地接吻，任由星史郎進行擴張。

幾分鐘後他褲子連同底褲被拉到膝蓋下，滑落到腳踝，親吻也從胸口向下到腹股溝。

當性器前端被含進去時昴流漲紅臉撇開頭，這太太太刺激了，心臟噗通噗通地亂跳，跳得他想大叫。

昴流往後退了退，對方卻像是故意作對一般，收回擴張的手指，按著他臀部把全部都放進去，深喉的快感讓青年馬上軟腳，壓抑的呻吟出聲。

“啊……慢點……”他頭暈目眩地抓進對方的頭髮裡，手指猶豫的滑動著，他想抓住一個支點但又怕弄痛星史郎。

相比之下，星史郎就毫無顧忌地動作，也許第一次就如此使對方「印象深刻」未嘗不是一件好事。

畢竟能看見昴流因為他難耐的發抖呻吟，簡單的說就是值回票價。

“不要躲開。”昴流在釋放後被抱到床上，星史郎像是嘆息般輕聲道。

汗水順著瀏海滑到眼睫毛上，青年瞇眼，含糊地嗯了一聲，他往旁邊小桌上摸索，沒幾秒便拿出潤滑劑遞給星史郎。

這是明白的邀請了。

男人看一眼潤滑劑的標示，調侃的微笑道，“下次可以買容量多點的，不然你會常常跑到店員記住你。”

昴流耳邊發熱，一把抓起枕頭把臉埋進去。找東西就消耗了太久時間，他根本無暇思考容量什麼的。

“唔！”冰涼的潤滑液被擠到入口周圍，男人手指滑過它們之後順勢探入，有了潤滑液之後擴張就順利許多。

窄小的穴口從緊張得僵硬到不由自主的收縮，昴流表情也從緊繃變成壓抑。

明明已經可以進來了，但為什麼對方手指仍繼續打轉，徒增無法滿足的慾望。昴流咬著下唇，時不時衝上來的快感把他眼角被逼得泛紅。

“可以了吧……”他終於忍不住出聲，星史郎則俯身輕吻他耳朵，繼續撩撥他。

“可以嗎？”溫熱的氣息打在耳邊，“我怕你痛。”

不就是48嗎？少瞧不起人。

被弄得腦袋混亂的青年進行了沒有什麼幫助的心理反抗。

背後傳來布料落地的聲音，隨後對方抵著他。

……就算是52也是可以的……吧？

星史郎扣住昴流的肩膀，把自己推進去，其實如果要讓昴流完全不痛的話太難了，除非手指動到報廢。

為了讓青年快速進入狀況，他直接往敏感點撞。

被撞一兩次就讓昴流忍不住曲起腳趾，疼痛被壓下去，跟快感融合一起，讓他瞬間很想哭，昴流想轉身看著星史郎，無奈找不到空檔，男人似乎發了狠勁，一下比一下深入用力。

等抽送慢下來時，昴流早已無法用手臂支撐身體，他趴在床上，留下的汗水和抓痕讓床單一片混亂，但他仍抬高臀部，對方在釋放後繼續埋在裡面。

“這單人床真小……”等心跳平復下來後星史郎嘆了口氣，翻身抱住昴流，讓他躺平。

“不然我們把兩間房的床併一起？”昴流看了一眼房間，勉強可以擠下……不過走路可能要用跳的。

星史郎笑出聲，“我是無所謂，但是北都應該會一直跟你打聽感想喔。”

昴流為難的扯扯嘴角，看著窗外的陽光，他突然靈光一現，“不然我們買間房？”

“這邊很安靜，陽光很舒服，而且我昨天看到隔壁街有人在自家花園種菜，也許我們也可以養小動物……”

綠色的眼閃閃發光，裡面是對未來的美好暢想，青年伸手反抱住對方的脖子，頭頂貼著下巴，親暱的輕蹭著。

“但如果星史郎先生不喜歡小狗就算了，這樣我們也可以有更多時間－－－”

因為溫暖的手掌突然貼上臉，話語煞停，昴流疑惑地抬頭。

“昴流君，如果我突然走了，你會怎麼做？”

“怎麼突然說這個……唔。”臉頰被輕捏了一下。

星史郎搖搖頭，“你就當我好奇。”

“等下你會不會問什麼：北都和我掉水裡了，你要救誰？”昴流笑了笑，想了幾秒後開口，“那我也只能等待，一直等，如果真的等不住了就去找你。”

男人嗯了一聲閉上眼，有個預感促使他想要再次確認，希望只是錯覺。

“話說，昴流君會想要養什麼毛色的狗呢？”

“唔……我都可以－－－”

“我喜歡毛柔順的小黑狗。”星史郎冷不防開口，手指摸上昴流的頭髮，意有所指的眨眼，“像這樣的。”

青年臉紅了紅，眼睛飄到對方頭上，“那我要養捲毛黑狗。”

“哈哈，我想小黑一定比較可愛。”

“大黑更可愛！而且還－－－”昴流不服氣的喊完之後左思右想，那個……那個叫什麼來著？

星史郎微笑著等著，終於，昴流想起來，他伸手抱住男人的腰，“而且大的抱起來有安全感。”

“你喜歡嗎？”

昴流眨眼，什麼？喜歡安全感嗎？還是喜歡大黑？總之……

“喜歡。”昴流不好意思的低頭，“最喜歡了。”

“那我們再一次？”

“咦？”  
原來是指這個嗎！？


End file.
